Deep Cover
by Mint Julip59
Summary: This story follows the episode The Burning in Series 3, Dempsey goes under deep cover and comes to a decision about his relationship with Harry.
1. Chapter 1

_It's a long time since I watched Dempsey and Makepeace in my youth but I've been enjoying it again on You Tube and thought I'd write a fanfiction. It's not strictly canon and some of the episode content is out of sequence but it's just a bit of fun so I hope you enjoy it. This story follows an episode in the third series 'The Burning'_

'Well it seems like the Yank has done us proud,' Spikings beamed at the rest of the office it was a Friday afternoon and everyone was feeling just that little bit euphoric at the thought of the weekend; it had been a very hard week. 'Mara Giardino and Coltrane wrapped up like a present with a bow on top, upstairs are very pleased and I think a promotion is in the offing so our Lieutenant will become a Detective Inspector before too long and he may even get a piece of tin.'

'He'll love that,' Makepeace said drily knowing Dempsey didn't think much of medals for anything. She was pleased at the acknowledgement of his rank in UK terms as she guessed Inspector and Lieutenant were the same grade in reality. It was a formal recognition of his role in the team; she was expecting her review board shortly and would be disappointed if she didn't get the promotion.

She'd missed Dempsey over the past three months as he'd been under deep cover and been very difficult to contact which made Harry's job as control practically superfluous. His idea of maintaining contact didn't meet her requirements to fulfil her role. The fact he turned up in her bedroom when she was asleep or made a car chase necessary to tell him to stand down from the operation hadn't made her life easy. Add to that she'd had to threaten to shoot him to stop him from shooting Coltrane. And then there was the other part of it which had kept her off centre since she'd said it. Harry had told Dempsey she cared for him which went against the grain in their battle of the sexes.

Harry felt her partner's presence before she saw him but that wasn't because he'd erupted into the office with his normal macho banter because in fact he hadn't said a word and took all the back slapping in his stride. He poured himself a coffee and came over to her desk and sat on it his dark brown gaze running over her as if he was noting every detail of her physical presence. 'Hey,' he murmured softly, 'what's up?'

'Good to have you back,' she told him coolly. 'Spikings' is very pleased with you which must mean he's stuck it to another division because that's what gives him the most pleasure,' she smiled her blue eyes searching his. 'Are you all right Dempsey you seem… different.' It was as if he was still wearing another mask not the normal Dempsey, harder less approachable.

'Takes a while to move out of deep cover,' he accepted a file from Chas with a brief, 'thanks.' The Joey thing was still getting to him even though Makepeace had given him a kind of absolution on that. Then there was Harry and the 'caring about him' thing and that had hit him right in the gut.

'We should celebrate your success. Do you want to celebrate with the boys tonight or would you like to come to a wine and cheese at my place with the usual crowd,' Makepeace would normally have let him name the celebration but she hadn't been expecting him back today and had already made arrangements so if he chose SI10 over her offer she wouldn't be able to attend.

Dempsey had made a decision about his relationship with Harry and he wanted to act on it before he talked himself out of it. 'Cancel the wine and cheese and I'll come to your place,' his dark eyes held hers. 'Re-arrange it,' he growled taking a gulp of the coffee and wincing, 'this don't get any better, I'll be there around 7 p.m. and if anyone else is there I'll get rid of them for you.'

Harry raised her eyebrows with aristocratic hauteur but something in his manner told her it wasn't the time to pick a fight. 'Certainly James, anything else, food preferences, wine, dress code,' her cool voice made a smile tug at his lips.

'Wear something pretty,' he responded his gaze flicking over her appreciatively. 'It's good to see you Harry,' he turned as Chas turned up at his shoulder. 'Yeah, yeah Spikings wants a report I know the drill,' he got up and went into Spikings office and stayed there for most of the afternoon with the governor's secretary manning the typewriter.

Harry felt a bit nervous about the evening ahead; she'd rang her friends to tell them the evening was off making work the excuse which wasn't strictly true but then Dempsey was part of her work but he was also part of her social life and had been for three years.

Her partner was different she couldn't really put a finger on it but she just knew and she wasn't exactly sure which Dempsey she'd get tonight. Being honest with herself she knew arrogant, cocky Lieutenant Dempsey annoyed her but attracted her at the same time. The more sensitive James she saw on occasions was the man she loved but it was all a mixture of different aspects of his personality. He could be very tough to get along with and he could be extremely charming depending on which Dempsey you got. He always had her back though and that was something you couldn't say about many people certainly not of her less than stellar ex-husband who'd made her very uncertain about her attraction as a woman. Harry knew men reacted to her blonde, blue eyed beauty but always felt something of a fake as if once someone got too close and she let her guard down they'd find her lacking and move onto someone who was better at it. It being sex, and since Dempsey was well known to be very successful with the ladies she'd always felt as if she had feet of clay when it came to that side of things.

She decided to wear a dress that was sexy but didn't look like she was asking for it, Harry didn't like to be too obvious about her attractions so there were plenty to choose from she selected an ice blue silk dress with a modest décolletage, a hint of cleavage but not an obvious display. The dress length showed of her tanned legs and she put on a pair of pretty, diamante sandals which gave her a little extra height. She had been growing her hair longer and she had a loose fish tail plait over one shoulder and was pleased with her appearance, she looked good.

It was a warm summer night so she opened the windows to let the cooler air in and checked the champagne was chilled, she also had some caviar and small biscuits ready as a reminder of their first assignment. When the doorbell rang she nearly jumped out of her skin and realised how tense she was, this was stupid it was Dempsey; they'd practically lived in each other's pockets for the last three years.

Harry answered the door with as much composure as she could muster and gulped slightly as she noticed he'd made an effort. He was dressed in a shirt and tie with a linen jacket and a pair of chinos rather than jeans; he looked very attractive and his hair for once had been tamed and looked perfectly groomed. He handed her a single white rose and offered her a bottle of Cristal champagne.

'For the lady,' he smiled at her as he offered the gifts. 'You look beautiful but then you always look beautiful,' he followed her in. 'I'd think about you here when I was in a dark place; the princess in her tower, didn't really make the cover much easier to be honest,' he added dryly.

'It's nice to know you remembered me,' she responded tartly taking the rose and enjoying the scent before she popped the single bloom into a slim, cut crystal vase and put the champagne in the fridge. She opened her bottle expertly and poured them both a glass. 'To your return,' she toasted him. 'You didn't keep in touch during the cover; in fact when I tried to contact you; you didn't look pleased to see me at all.' Harry had been hurt by that she'd been worried about him and wanted to make sure he was okay. She'd also been worried about female distractions which to be honest were inevitable where Dempsey was concerned.

'You could have blown my cover,' he growled, 'it was your idea that I get closer to Mara Giardino which by the way bugged me, and to be honest it was worse seeing you than not seeing you.' He put down the champagne and came over to her taking her glass out of her hand. In the difficult weeks and months he'd spent under cover, constantly in danger of exposure and possible certain death, in that crucible, he had decided on one thing and that was that he was gonna risk everything to have a chance with Harry.

His partner was now feeling decidedly nervous Dempsey seemed very decisive about something and she had a feeling it was something about them, their relationship. He was closing in on her and every cell in her body felt super sensitive to his proximity she swallowed hard but didn't trust her voice as she was afraid that her inner feeling of panic would be only too evident.

James ran his hands up and down her arms the bare skin warm and smooth to the touch the longed for feel of her skin, the perfume she wore, just being in her company; he'd craved that. His blood was thundering through his veins and his heart was beating its way out of his body. Say something you idiot he berated himself, go for it!

His dark gaze ran over her beautiful face she looked like a deer in the headlights half scared but standing her ground, Makepeace had a lot of spirit he had to give her that. He forced himself to speak his voice tone low and deep with emotion. 'Harry, when it came to it I didn't shoot Coltrane because of what you said and if you really do care,' his gaze moved from her eyes to her lips and back again, 'don't say no to me,' he whispered as one hand tipped up her jaw and his mouth came down on hers with the kind of passion that wasn't polite, the hunger only too evident.

Harry was somewhat shocked into immobility by Dempsey's direct approach, at the very least she'd expected was to be charmed and seduced into it. She got back into the game when he lifted her in his arms and took her into the bedroom. 'So that's it; you just come back and take me to bed? What's the matter Mara didn't work out and I'm the next port of call.' Her blue eyes blazed into his as he put her back onto her feet. 'Dempsey what's the hell's got into you?' She shivered as he pulled her close the strength of his arms and the hardness of his body were having a very undermining effect; years of wanting him were ganging up on her somewhat.

'You care about me,' he murmured as his thumb moved caressingly behind her ear in small seductive circles his hand warm on the nape of her neck, his dark gaze mesmeric as it held hers. 'Well right now I need you and I need to be with you as in you're my girl, my baby, my princess… So what I gotta ask is, are you woman enough to take the risk,' he swallowed hard. 'C'mon Harry it's crunch time, I'm sick of the advance and retreat it's like watching the damned tide go in and out; I was out there alone in the dark and all I wanted was to finish it and get back to you; get back to this.' His head descended and he took her mouth again and pulled her up against him his hands running over her body his need only too overtly expressed. He broke the kiss to drag in much needed oxygen and then his mouth burnt on her throat. 'If you say no to me, I won't ask again and you won't see me, not outside work anyway.'

Harry took a deep breath her blue eyes confused on his; her whole system jolted with shock by Dempsey's demanding behaviour. 'That's something of an ultimatum,' she gave a slight gasp as he increased his attentions to her neck. She knew she couldn't risk the kind of estrangement he described as Dempsey didn't make idle threats but she resented the heavy pressure she was under. 'I won't say no to you James but I had imagined this happening with less of a demand to supply approach.'

He understood but he didn't really think more time would help; now was the moment and retreating would buy him nothing. 'You're right but on the other hand I can't help feeling we could circle each other for another year waiting for it to be perfect,' his fingers stroked her hair back. 'Go with me on this one princess, have some faith.' His mouth descended on hers as he found the zip on her dress.

Harry dragged her mouth away from the pleasure of his kiss. 'I have faith in you it's just….. She didn't have faith in herself and she was scared that she'd disappoint him. She shivered as he undressed her and shouldered off his jacket.

'Get my shirt,' he growled as he dispensed with the tie. He had noticed that Harry whilst being reluctantly appreciative of his attentions wasn't really getting in on the deal in terms of touching him, he could sense her uncertainty and gave a sigh of exasperation and pulled the shirt over his head. 'C'mon Harry, what the hell…. He gave a heartfelt groan at her hurt expression and instinctively realised there was something going on with her. 'Its okay babe, just relax and leave it to me, I'll take care of you.'

Harry wasn't used to being taken care of but when James used that warm, caring tone she melted into a pile of goo. That particular vocal skill had brought her out of the darkness with the Thriller Killer and persuaded her to stay by her partner's side on many an occasion when good sense had told her to stick to the rules and safeguard her career. And in this instance leaving it to James seemed to be the safest option.

In a rush of heat and passion they were both naked on the bed with his larger frame contouring hers as his mouth seduced hers; he tasted of champagne, cigars and Dempsey. He'd snatched kisses with her here and there during the years but this was different; his kiss was seducing her senses his tongue sliding against hers coaxing her into a heated response. And the light tormenting touch over her breasts was driving her crazy her body arching into his; she couldn't keep her hips on the bed.

James dragged his mouth from hers to breathe deeply his gaze running over her disturbed expression, 'I've imagined this moment a million times,' he growled. He saw her gaze mock him slightly. 'Not like that,' he kissed her softly. 'Well maybe at first,' he smiled in a self-deprecating manner. His fingertips trailed over her inner thigh and he felt her breath hitch. 'I need you, Harry,' his touch found the heart of her and her eyes closed and she bit her lower lip; that turned him on so hard. 'Look at me,' he coaxed her as his touch worked its magic. The blue, passionate blaze of her eyes nearly took him out and he had to quickly think of something to push back his natural reaction.

Harry felt exposed as she opened her eyes as if he could see into her soul but she couldn't keep anything back in that moment and then the shock of the rush of ecstasy at his skilful touch made her cry out; it was involuntary she couldn't help herself. She felt the brush of his hair against her body as he kissed his way down to her thighs; Oh God, he couldn't, she couldn't….. The scorching heat he created burnt through her body like a flame and she sighed with heartfelt relief when his body forged into hers and soothed the increasing ache of need.

Later as she lay on his chest he wondered about her sexual experience. She was responsive when he touched her, went up in flames in a totally gratifying way but she'd been on the shy side when it came to initiating anything with him. Well shy didn't exactly describe it; reluctant or nervous would just about cover it. He didn't understand that; if Harry touched him he'd be so damned turned on she would be in no doubt of his reaction.

'I can hear you thinking,' she said quietly. 'Sorry if I didn't make the grade as your girl Dempsey, I'm a good copper though maybe we should stick to that,' she lifted herself off his chest and pulled on a robe and disappeared into the bathroom. The shower went on.

'What the hell was that?' He growled getting up and pulling on his chino's feeling annoyed at her lack of pillow talk. She was obviously feeling upset about something and since they'd had quite a party last night he didn't really understand what was wrong. He made coffee and put water in the kettle to make tea for her. He was through his second cup of Joe before she came into the kitchen looking all prim and proper and as if sex didn't exist in her world.

'The shower is free,' she offered in a cool tone as she deftly made herself some tea. Harry was feeling terribly self-conscious and wished that she'd kept her mouth shut on her grade score. She should have toughed it out and licked her wounds in private when he'd gone.

'I can see you've vacated the bathroom, Harry,' he responded sarcastically. 'What's wrong? You're acting as if I've upset you in some way and I don't get that? Last night was incredible and then you come out with that comment which by the way was insulting like I'd give a score for sex. Sex is like the weather; the forecast changes regularly, sometimes it's romantic, sometimes it's just scratching an itch, sometimes playful, sometimes a little rough, you go with the mood,' he smiled amused at his own comment. 'And last night you brought me back; when I was undercover as Lupino it was like I'd imagined you. I just wanted to drag in your scent; bury my face in your hair and hold you; I wanted that so bad so I decided that if I made it through the operation I wouldn't wait any longer and I'd just go for it. So I did.'

'Yes you did,' she agreed in a dry tone. But she had to admit to feeling a bit better when he'd said the sex was incredible. 'I er… wasn't expecting you to be quite that…. She stopped as she could see she was amusing him and adding to that she had difficulty finishing the sentence. Dempsey lived up to the advertising when it came to the bedroom and she wasn't surprised those girls he seemed to romance intermittently kept calling him up when they were in town. Not that she'd heard that sort of conversation for a while as he spent most of his free time with her one way or another.

His smile widened. 'Quite that what Harry; passionate, irresistible, demanding, when I think of it I was all of those? Baby I've wanted you since the first moment I laid eyes on you in that bar with the fishnet stockings and your little bow tie. I've had you there beside me for three years looking like a walking heart attack and my only regret was when you bolted from the bed.'

'We have to go to work,' she pointed out her body stinging uncomfortably in the er… sensitive areas from his description as she had to admit all three adjectives fit. 'And since your car is blocking mine you need to shower and get dressed,' her gaze swept over the tanned skin of his upper body, 'I'm not used to half naked men at breakfast.'

'Not your usual breakfast etiquette huh,' he got up and went to walk by her but instead he swept her up in his arms and headed back to the bedroom. He laughed at her protest and dropped her on the bed and followed her down.

They were late for work.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry was very sensitive to the office atmosphere as in contrast to yesterday Dempsey was on fine form and was exchanging banter with the guys until Spikings came out and told him to shut it.

Dempsey came over to her. 'What's up with the chief anybody'd think he wasn't pleased to have me back,' he relaxed and put his feet up on her desk and lit a cigar. 'You caught up with the paper work yet honey cos I said I'd go the bar with the guys and since you're one of the guys you're invited. You're driving so only one drink for you, don't need to stay late if you don't want.'

'And if I don't want to go to the pub?' She rather thought they needed to talk about where there relationship was going. She had the feeling that Dempsey would quite happily tack sex onto her role as his partner; she wasn't sure whether a committed relationship was on the cards too.

'Well then you don't have to,' he studied her through the smoke he'd exhaled. Dempsey could see Harry was having a hard time with adjusting to the move forward in their relationship but he was kind of pissed she didn't want to celebrate his success. He decided to call her on it. 'It was a successful operation and the guys' want to celebrate; even Spikings is going and you're my partner Tinkerbell so it will look kind of funny if you don't but then hey, it's up to you.'

'You're so manipulative,' she responded irritated that he was trying to make her feel bad. Harry didn't really want to share James with the team, she'd only just got him back and then they had last night to factor into the equation. On the other hand maybe it was a good idea to go out in a crowd. He wouldn't notice if she left early and that would gain her thinking time. Harry had to admit that Dempsey going for a home run last night, and this morning she added her skin heating, had complicated things. He'd rushed her and she was feeling awkward; half wanting to run and half wanting to be back in his arms at the earliest opportunity. She was hyper aware that he was watching her and it made her feel uncomfortable in her own skin.

'Love to know what that blush was about, you having improper thoughts Harry,' his eyes were warm on hers and held an intimacy that embarrassed her further.

'Shut up Dempsey, I've got work to do and I can't do that with you sitting there grinning at me like a monkey.' Since the team were used to Makepeace being snippy with Dempsey it was assumed that business as usual was the matter of the day.

Spikings who'd been watching his crack team through the window was not so easily convinced. 'Something's changed I can feel it,' he growled to Chas. 'The yank is looking pleased with himself and her ladyship looks like she's been caught with her hand in the cookie jar,' he grinned at his analogy. 'What's your guess?'

'No idea guv, the team seem to be back to normal today Dempsey was still decompressing yesterday,' Chas had heard Jim tell Harry to cancel her party so he knew they'd been one-on-one last night but he wouldn't dream of giving that information up.

'Well I'd say he's thoroughly decompressed today and he's back to his normal arrogant, brash, know-it-all self and I hope Harry knows what she's doing.' He sat down at his desk and lit a cigarette and took a drag, 'what's the betting like on a white wedding?'

'Five to one,' Chas answered dourly. 'Harry up the duff's on evens.'

'Makes sense if that over sexed Neanderthal gets his paws on England's finest however I have more faith in Harry,' he got out a twenty and handed it over to Chas, 'besides I'd like to see the Lieutenant in a morning suit, yes I'd enjoy that.' Spikings laughed with malicious pleasure at the thought. Years of having to deal with the mayhem Dempsey caused had made him anticipatory about a bit of payback and Harry in his view was definitely the Yank's nemesis.

Harry accompanied Chas over to the Ambrecote Arms where the team generally met due to its near location to the SI10 offices, Dempsey had gone over there earlier with Watson and Fry. Makepeace usually kept in the vicinity of Chas, Spikings or Dempsey because when the team had a few beers they tended to target her as the object of their affections and she got sick of warding them off, having her bottom pinched or worse.

'Good to have Jim back,' Chas offered genuinely. 'Difficult the undercover stuff, glad I'm office bound sometimes; Dempsey said it was tough without giving a lot of detail. For a bloke with a million stories he doesn't give much away.'

Makepeace nodded. 'I think it got to him,' she agreed. 'None of us are super-human in the end no matter how we try and pretend everything's okay. Anyway tonight is a time for celebration so let's get to it,' she eyed the bar and the noise already emanating from it with some reserve.

Chas squeezed her shoulder and gave the female detective a sympathetic smile. 'If you need sanctuary you know where I am.' He was more than aware that the male members of the team had a bit of a thing about the Sergeant and the beer goggles made them bold.

Harry felt the thump of the music emanating from the juke box as she entered the pub and the wall of noise from the mainly male contingent hit her like a physical blow. Dempsey yelled at her across the bar to join him and she swallowed hard and made her way through the sea of bodies to his side.

'Hey babe,' he ran his arm around her shoulder and guided her to a positon next to the bar where his body shielded hers from the crowd. 'Anyone touch you on the way over,' he growled in her ear ready to read the riot act to anyone who'd tried. He knew what the guys' were like and they all wanted a chance with Harry, she and D.C. Linda Harmon were always one and two on the department top bird chart. Harmon was a bit more generous with her favours though which tended to give her the edge.

Harry's blue eyes met his mocking his possessive manner and she raised on her tiptoes her mouth to his ear as the noise increased, 'I've acquired a certain skill at avoiding gropers; as the evening wears on it's more of a challenge.' She eyed his glass and deduced beer and a whisky chaser,' she looked up at him questioningly. 'I see you're ready to party.'

'I'm celebrating,' he shrugged and smiled at her as he indicated to the barmaid that he wanted to be served and ordered her a vodka and ice, 'we can leave the car and get a taxi no need for you to drive.' He saw she was looking a little gun shy at the suggestion they would be leaving together and leant down to counter that, 'no need to make a big thing of it angel, but you're definitely going home with me.'

Makepeace acknowledged that they would leave together more often than not of late but since they'd done 'it' she felt less comfortable about it. Her eyes widened as Harmon approached them and the detective constable was obviously in the party spirit she'd changed her outfit and was showing a lot of skin, thigh split and heaving breasts.

'Congratulations Jim, nice one; you're definitely putting the department on the map everyone's saying it,' her green eyes flirted outrageously with the American. 'Save me the last dance,' she fluttered her eyelashes provocatively. She ignored Makepeace entirely as she was her main competition for force pin up but to be honest Linda couldn't see what the lads saw in the frosty cow.

'I'd like that but my little, arctic fox here would turn on the ice and since she's my ride home I've got to keep her sweet,' Dempsey's eyes danced as he saw the two women glaring at each other.

Spikings joined them he had an instinct for confrontation and could see this situation going from bad to worse. 'Makepeace a word,' he indicated she should follow him with a swift jerk of his head. 'You have two choices girl you can claim the annoying Yank or leave; Dempsey's still coming out of the cover and if he gets loaded he'll be a handful; don't worry I'll see he gets home.'

'I don't think I understand you sir, why should I claim him he's not a lost dog or a piece of luggage,' Harry was cool to the point of icy as she didn't like Spikings assumption that Dempsey was hers. She hadn't got used to the idea of an 'us' or 'them' even if everyone else had made assumptions about the status of their relationship. 'If the Lieutenant wants to take up D.C. Harmon's less than exclusive offer it's up to him, he's an adult and even drunk I would imagine he would know what he was doing.'

'If you're going to be all snooty with him he probably will just to spite you Sergeant,' Spikings advised with a twinkle in his eye. 'I just want a quiet drink without the Lone Ranger going off on one or indeed Tonto.' He patted her shoulder and watched her gravitate back to her partner. He eyed Chas with a sarcastic smile, 'can't you get one of the lads to divert lusty Linda, Watson for example the ladies seem to like him.'

'I make it a policy not to interfere in matters of the heart guv don't want anyone to cry foul on the odds,' he took a mouthful of beer and watched Dempsey secure Makepeace next to the bar in her former position of comparative safety; if you called being surrounded by the Yank as safe. 'D.C. Harmon seems in fine form tonight sir and she likes senior officer's so the betting says she'll leave with at least a DI. If you want to run interference for Makepeace then…

'Shut up Chas, Mrs Spikings is a force to be reckoned with and I don't want to come to work tomorrow singing like a falsetto, there's plenty of D.C. Harmon's but I've only got one set of wedding tackle.'

Chas choked on his beer at that much to his guvnor's amusement. The door opened and a contingent from the Murder Squad came in led by Spikings favourite Chief Inspector Tratter, he had a new officer with him who was a good looking, clean cut sort with a voice full of marbles like Harry.

Tratter gave Spikings a wince of a smile. 'I hear your team are looking all shiny and bright upstairs Gordon you might as well enjoy the brief moment in the sun before the storm sets in. Your Yank wasn't it? Let me introduce you to our new boy, D.S. Pearce-Wynding he's posh like Makepeace even says he knows her.'

The SI10 governor groaned as Pearce-Wynding homed in on Harry and made the introductions, he watched Dempsey's jaw square and was amazed at how aggressive the Yank's body language could be and currently it was saying go stick your aristocratic head up your arse or ass in American.

'Great,' he said under his breath. 'I'm used to the sun old chap got quite a tan whereas you're looking a bit on the pale side maybe your bit of posh might change your luck; I've got a heavy enough workload without receiving requests for assistance with serial killers and the like.' Spikings knew that would get Tratter's goat as he'd fought like hell to keep the Thriller Killer.

Chas diplomatically changed the subject and bought Tratter and his DI a drink; he was used to pouring oil on troubled waters as Spikings tended towards an irascible style of inter-departmental relations.

Meanwhile in the far corner of the bar the two toffs were getting reacquainted. 'Bit different from The Ivy,' Henry Pearce-Wynding said in a conspiratorial tone to Makepeace, 'more diesel than Cristal, how are you Harry you look well,' his gaze was appreciative as it moved over the blonde officer.

'I'm fine Henry, I see you walked in with Chief Inspector Tratter I hadn't realised you were on his team,' she felt Dempsey stir restlessly. 'My partner in crime Lieutenant shortly to be Detective Inspector James Dempsey I'm sure you've heard of him,' she sipped her vodka her eyes mocking her colleague.

'Yeah, definitely more diesel than Cristal,' the American growled and gave a sarcastic smile as he shook Pearce-Wynding's hand. 'Although I do like a glass from time to time,' his arm went around Harry's shoulders in a not too subtle indication of how he liked his champagne.

'I'd better get back to the team,' Henry took the warning but gave Harry a questioning look. 'See you around Harry we must catch up over a coffee,' he smiled at her assent and went back to his team.

'Did you have to be so rude,' Makepeace turned on Dempsey and shrugged off his arm. 'Henry's family are old friends of mine there's no need to act like a Neanderthal every time another man approaches me.' She could see that James didn't particularly like her tone but also noticed he'd left the chaser out and was now just drinking beer.

'Don't know much about men do you princess? We got all this testosterone running around and when another guy tries to muscle in on our girl then it kind of finds a focus so even though you don't want everyone to know we did it, I know we did and that makes me protective about you.' He pointed at himself and then her to underline his meaning.

'Wrong word possessive not protective,' Harry bounced back. 'And I don't like being pawed in front of my colleagues so if you don't mind keep your hands to yourself.'

'I put my arm around you it wasn't groping,' Dempsey grated dangerously. 'I could do that and get a welcome from any girl here, what's the matter with you? If you're regretting last night just tell me but just so you know I ain't going back to the she loves me, she loves me not stuff.'

'I think I got that last night,' Harry responded defensively and then jumped with shock at a loud crash as a table was overturned and a fight started over the other side of the bar. She watched as Dempsey assessed the altercation to see if help was needed and then looked back at her. 'Two teams in a bar ain't good news with any luck Tratter will get his guys out of here; c'mon princess we're leaving this ain't no place for a lady.'

Now that was protective Harry mused as Dempsey pushed open the doors and led her out into the street towards her car, 'I thought a fight was the ideal end to a team evening that or a wrestle with D.C. Harmon,' she got into the driver's seat and started the car. She hesitated to drive off unsure as to what direction she should take.

'Harry it's your place or my place I ain't fussy but we're going to have a talk like grown-ups do,' his dark gaze took in her mutinous profile. 'I know I rushed you last night and you're out of your comfort zone so let's discuss that.'

'All right,' she headed for her place as she knew there'd be no food or drink at his and he could always sleep on the sofa and then she wondered if that was a tactical error as she could have left his apartment but it would be harder getting him out of hers.

'I'll leave if you ask me to,' Dempsey was quite adept at reading Harry, 'you get to call it tonight.' He knew he was taking a gamble and a high stakes gamble at that but he was determined to move their relationship on and wanted her to acknowledge that it had.

Harry supposed she should feel grateful for the reassurance but somehow she wasn't because it felt more like James was calling her on her behaviour and she had to admit she'd been all over the place emotionally and that wasn't how she liked to conduct herself. 'Thank you,' she said politely and then coloured slightly as she realised how prim and proper that sounded.

'You're welcome,' he growled looking out of the car window so that Harry missed the way his jaw squared in a determined fashion and just how much that polite 'thank you,' had bugged him.


	3. Chapter 3

Their deliberate movements of getting out of the car and approaching her house seemed like a scene from a spaghetti western Harry could almost hear the Good, Bad and the Ugly theme music. Her fingers felt like sausages as she fumbled with the key and she gave a small, exasperated sound as Dempsey took it off her and opened the door. They made it to the lounge and she excused herself and went to get them both a glass of wine. Handing him a glass of an expensive Malbec she gulped at hers and ended up having a coughing fit.

Dempsey sat down on the couch and his gaze wandered over her like she was some strange specimen in a box. 'Okay, you've got the floor so shoot…. What's going on with you Harry, you're like a cat on a hot tin roof. Sex is supposed to have a relaxing affect but with you it's got you acting all weird.' He sipped the wine and waited for her to answer. She looked so awkward he had the feeling he was going to get dumped already.

Harry acknowledged his analysis and felt embarrassed that she was acting like a fool. 'I'm sorry James; I just wasn't ready for things to move on that quickly. My last relationship wasn't good and… it made me feel bad about myself and the upshot is I didn't really engage with men after that. So when you called me the Ice Queen or the Arctic Fox you were right or that's how I felt about myself.

Dempsey leaned forward his hands between his knees cradling the wine glass, 'so who was the guy?' He'd like to rearrange the guy's face if he'd behaved badly towards Harry.

'My ex-husband,' she answered simply. Harry hated this type of conversation but she knew she owed Dempsey an explanation he was her friend as well as the er… as well as last night.

'Nobody since then?' He asked in a soft tone his brain computing that. Dempsey knew she'd dated occasionally since they'd been partners and he'd always felt antagonistic and been in a bitch of a mood when that had been going on. He'd tormented himself with images of Harry wrapped around some guy; it was worse if he knew the lucky bastard she was seeing.

'Nobody,' she agreed biting her bottom lip. The admission made her feel embarrassed and she began to wish she hadn't started this conversation. Dempsey was always competitive so he'd probably be crowing that he'd had more action than her.

'And before that?' Dempsey deliberately gentled his tone; he wanted the inside track on his partner and had a feeling he knew what was coming here but he had to ask.

'Nobody,' she said studying her wine with more attention than it deserved her skin coloured painfully it felt like such an admission of failure. If Dempsey had just been looking for a leg over he'd probably be mentally running for the hills. She was stupid she should never have started this; she could have brushed him off and left it at as a one night only.

'So just me and your ex,' he wanted to be absolutely clear on this; it was important to him. The idea of Harry's exclusivity pleased him and in fact he'd quite like it if her husband hadn't got any. And another thing if he'd managed to bring her out of the nunnery then she must really like him.

'That's right, don't worry I'm not going to ask you the reciprocal question I'm well aware it's more than two,' she offered drily her blue eyes eventually meeting his. 'So you can see that after years of not doing it your approach last night was a little unexpected and I'm just trying to catch up with the chain of events.'

'Believe me I can see that,' he growled. She'd confided in him which was good so he'd be straight with her after three years of sharing so much they should be able to trust each other; they trusted each other every day with their lives for chrissakes. 'I've gotta ask you Harry, do you want a relationship with me? I don't want to force you into anything you don't want and I guess I was kind of heavy last night.'

'I have feelings for you,' Harry said softly her blue eyes confused as she looked at him. 'I need to know what you want. Is it just sex or is it more than that?' She wished she hadn't tacked on the latter part when the familiar flash of anger clouded his expression.

'It's not just sex, Harry and if you say that to me again I think I'll go nuclear. I care about you; I have done for a long time but I didn't think an up-town girl like you would be interested in me or if you did it would be like a walk on the wild side, nothing permanent.'

'A bit of rough,' she offered helpfully and smiled one of those warm smiles that fascinated her partner.

'You got it,' he ran his thumb against his nose returning her smile. He shrugged philosophically. 'At one time I'd've happily provided that but not now.'

'So what do you want?' Harry wanted detail and after her big reveal she needed him to say it.

'I want a relationship with you,' he responded feeling a little out on a limb here Harry hadn't actually said she wanted a relationship with him. The, 'I have feelings for you,' could be a precursor to, 'we'll always be friends.' He dug deep, 'I want to see where this goes? What do you want?' He took another slug of the wine and then put it down.

'What kind of relationship do you mean a monogamous, committed relationship,' she questioned tentatively. Harry could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she waited for his answer.

'We already have that except for sex,' he responded in a self-deprecating tone. 'I ain't been with anyone for well over a year and I spend nearly all my spare time with you just waiting for a damned sign.'

Harry gave a shaky laugh. 'Perhaps I should be more like D.C .Harmon I'm obviously very hard work,' her face clouded over as she remembered Robert's scathing analysis of her sexual behaviour.

'What's going on with you, Harry? You seem kind of scared and you don't scare easy I've seen you face some real nasty stuff; are you frightened of me in that way?' Dempsey hated the thought that Harry might think he was too rough or not sensitive enough or something; maybe aristocrats were more polite about it had a different sexual etiquette whatever... I know I'm from the wrong side of the tracks but…

'No it's not that,' she felt terrible that he might think that. She went to sit beside him and put her wine glass down. 'I just need to get used to you, if we could take it at a slower pace…

Dempsey took her hand in his and brought it to his lips kissing the back of it he was relieved and the gesture bought him a little space. 'I told you Harry you can call it,' he ran his arm around her and pulled her gently into his body and held her. 'Do you want to talk about your ex and what went wrong,' he asked wanting to understand what had gone before.

'No, I don't want to talk about that, in fact I try very hard not to think about that part of my life.' She laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. 'Last night…. She hesitated.

'Yeah what about it,' he smiled down at her and kissed her nose affectionately. 'It was great, can't believe you want to take things slow all I want is your body wound round mine and to listen to that little snore that you do.' He laughed out loud at her indignant expression; it's only a tiny little snore like a sweet, refined little piggy.'

'Liar,' she pulled away and tried to address her reservations. 'You've had a lot more relationships than me James; in fact you've had more relationships than most people and I feel a little overwhelmed by your experience are you sure you won't want to indulge in the Linda's of this world?' There she'd said it, her heartfelt fear exposed.

'I'm sure,' he growled his gaze taking in her defensive expression. 'You're all I want Harry, you just need some faith in me that's all or some faith in us.' He brought her to him and kissed her coaxing her to kiss him back and then when she started to respond he deepened the kiss and became more passionate. Harry wasn't surprised when she ended up with her back on the couch with James pressing down on her.

He broke the kiss and eyed her with a certain amount of humour. 'Well what can I say you're hot sweetheart?' He slowly undid his shirt monitoring her disturbed expression and took her hand and ran it over his naked chest, 'burns me up when you touch me,' his voice had dropped a couple of octaves with the ache of desire.

Harry was fascinated by the warmth of his skin and his well-defined musculature and her touch became less nervous and more emboldened. Her gaze ran over his tanned upper body, 'have you been working out James,' her blue eyes teased him.

'Honey, I've been celibate for over a year while you flirted up a storm with me and didn't deliver; what the hell do you think I did with my spare time,' he pressed his lower body against hers, 'how slow do you want to go.'

'Sleep with me,' she offered with a sweet smile. 'Do you think you could do that, James?'

'I know I could share a bed with you but I don't think I'd sleep much princess but if that's what it takes lead on,' he rolled off her and helped her up from the couch. They took turns in the bathroom both taking showers and Dempsey using a tooth brush she kept for his use. He came back into the bedroom and eyed her silk teddy with some misgiving. 'Thought you'd be in something less enticing than that,' he was in his boxers out of deference to her wishes. His dark gaze ran over her face and he groaned, 'you look even sexier without the makeup.' Harry blushed and he smiled at her discomfort. He got into the bed pulled her into his arms and gave a growl of satisfaction as she wound herself round him like a spider monkey.

'Seriously you want to sleep,' he pulled her closer so that he could feel her softness against his hard body. He heard Harry give a small whimper and her body arched into his in an involuntary movement. 'Didn't think so,' he leaned over her. 'Tell me cos I ain't doing anything unless you do.'

'Make love to me James,' she said softly. The way his eyes darkened at her words aroused her unbearably her skin felt hot and she swallowed with difficulty. 'Please,' she whispered as his mouth descended on hers.

Then next day back at the office, Harry was feeling rather awkward as people kept asking her if she'd done something new with her hair or her make-up, she could see Dempsey smirking as she answered in the negative. What was it? Why did they keep asking? She felt as if she had a notice pinned to her back saying 'just had sex.' She had actually been to the locker rooms and checked that in case her partner had played an idiotic trick on her.

'It's the inner glow,' James growled in her ear, 'and the way you're swaying your hips, they can tell something's different but they don't know what.' He handed her a coffee as she went through a list of data entries on her computer.

'Nonsense, she answered. 'And actually I am using new make-up but I'm not advertising the brand after all a girl needs an edge,' she refused to rise to his teasing. 'I aim to knock D.C. Harmon off the top bird spot as it's always been an ambition of mine to be number one.'

'No it hasn't you don't give squat about that,' Dempsey responded as he patted his pockets trying to find a lighter and smiled when she offered hers. 'Turns me on when you do that,' he could see one of the other officers listening in to the conversation and threw a rolled-up ball of paper across the room, 'didn't know we were under surveillance,' he gave the guy a wince of a smile and turned back to Harry. 'I'm going out this afternoon, I've got a hunch I want to follow so you're not invited but I'll pick up with you later maybe you can keep working the accountancy angle and tell me how you get on.'

'Okay,' she agreed and then she frowned. 'You're not going to do anything I'd disapprove of are you, usually when you go off to follow a hunch Spikings ends up blowing a fuse and I'm drowned in paperwork.' She stood up and walked over to him her arms crossed over her chest her gaze searching his.

'Nope, nothing like that don't worry,' he wanted to kiss her badly as she had that cool, don't mess with me look on her but he couldn't since they were in the office and she'd give him grief about it. He'd had the lecture about professional distance on more than one occasion and wasn't eager for a repeat. 'I'll see you later, princess.' Dempsey went back to his apartment to change and put on his best suit, his wardrobe had changed somewhat since he'd partnered Harry; she went to a lot of upper class gigs.

An hour later he parked outside the Dorchester and let the valet take his car. He entered the bar and ordered a drink and smiled as Angela, Harry's friend came into the lobby. He waved at her in a friendly manner and she came over.

'Hi Harry's James, I've arranged to meet one of your colleagues here Henry Pearce-Wynding haven't seen him in ages and he called up out of the blue, I'm early so you'll have to entertain me. How is Lady H, I haven't seen her for a couple of weeks are you an item yet?'

Dempsey smiled but didn't respond to that. 'Harry's difficult to figure; there are times when I think we could be more than partners and then she blanks me when I try and move things on. I don't know if it's just me; maybe she's not interested?'

Angela ordered a drink and eyed him steadily. 'Harry likes you I'm sure of that. It's probably that rotter she was married to, in short he cheated on her and then blamed her for it, you know the old excuse if I was satisfied at home I wouldn't roam. I'm not betraying Harry's confidence here because she won't talk about it but I happened to be with her at one time when he was trying to win her back. She declined his offer and then he came out with a string of abuse that made me want to punch him in the face.' Angela accepted her drink off the bartender. 'I think the poor lamb believed him unfortunately that's why she just goes on a couple of dates with a chap and then moves on.' Angela's eyes danced as she viewed him. 'She can't do that with you though can she James; you'd be there the next day sat right next to her in the car or having breakfast in a greasy spoon.'

'I guess not,' Dempsey agreed his lips twitching with amusement as Angela had certainly captured Harry's lack of comfort at having a lover she couldn't easily ditch.

'Not like Harry to let things get to her; guess she must have been pretty cut up about it,' he observed in an even tone. James had kind of worked out that Harry's reserve must be down to the relationship with Robert Makepeace and had pre-arranged P.W.'s catch up with Angela so he could get the skinny on it. Girls usually told each other everything but then Harry wasn't big on confidences.

'She was young when she married him just out of uni, first love is always painful don't you think or don't you remember,' she teased him as she chased her olive around the cocktail glass.

'Been a while since then,' he smiled in a self-deprecating manner and signalled for Henry to join them as he hovered in the lobby. 'I'll leave you to your date,' he grinned at them both as they looked awkward so maybe it was on. 'Nice to see you Angela, you still got that red dress,' he winked at her boldly and left them to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry had an extremely tedious day going through the accounts of Van der Bilt & Farrel but she had found some discrepancies which she'd sent to the Metropolitan Police's finance department to get an expert opinion. They were looking into a fraud case which had two bodies in the morgue attached to it; very large sums of money were involved and when that was the case people, quite often, weren't very nice to each other.

'You may as well call it a day Harry, you can't do much more until the bean counters have taken a look at your findings,' Spikings looked round. 'Where's Dempsey? I see he's left you with all the paperwork as usual.'

'Here boss,' the American entered the room creating the usual wave of energy in his wake. He sat on Harry's desk. 'Van der Bilt's having an affair with a very attractive young lady; she works in the personnel department of his company so I thought I could maybe engage her in conversation and see what I could find out. And apparently the lady and Van der Bilt regularly go to Dubai for long weekends and when they do he takes a lot of samples over to exhibit although she's never been to any kind of exhibition. May be just a dirty weekend could be some kind of illegal transfer of money or gems, whatever. We should get customs to check it out; next visit's at the end of the month.'

'Worth following up,' Spikings stroked his chin. 'Harry's found some errors in the company's accounting we're just having it checked out before we make a move; and the report comes back from the morgue tomorrow on the two unfortunate board members who are now stiffs. I could do with a pint, you two coming?' He walked to the door, 'I'm paying if I didn't make that clear.'

'Hard to refuse,' Dempsey responded with dry sarcasm. 'C'mon babe, the man's buying.' They followed the boss out and over to the local and sat at a table with Chas and Watson who'd gone over earlier and kept their seats warm.

Henry Pearce-Wynding made to come over and join them but Dempsey got up and turned his new buddy round and headed him back towards the bar and bought him a drink on Spikings tab. 'Makepeace don't need to know about your meet with Angela, girls are terrible gossips can't keep a thing to themselves.' He could see that Wynding wanted to buddy up with him as the guy nodded conspiratorially. 'Guys don't need to tell the girls all their business that's all I'm saying. How'd it go anyway; she's an attractive lady?'

'Very well, it was good to catch up; you're not dating Angela are you?' Henry didn't want to step on any toes and the comment about the red dress had made him wonder. He looked relieved when the Lieutenant said no. 'What about Harry,' he wasn't clear on Dempsey's relationship with her.

'Harry's my partner; I vet all her dates though and if I don't trust them then they may find a little heat coming their way if you know what I mean.' Since Dempsey was well known for supplying heat Henry knew exactly what he meant. 'I have a very distrustful nature cos Harry's a lady and I wouldn't want to see anyone take advantage of her capiche?'

Henry wasn't too sure whether Dempsey was getting rid of any contenders for Harry's favours or he was just being a good friend but he did get the distinct impression that he was being warned off.

Makepeace was immediately suspicious at the buddy relationship between Henry and Dempsey; Dempsey usually had SI10's general macho attitude towards other divisions and wasn't keen on fraternising unless he wanted to know something. Chas and Harry usually played the diplomatic role and were well liked in the force which was a credit to them as most of the teams resented SI10's special status and license to carry arms at all times.

Dempsey sat back down next to Harry and put his arm along the back of the leather backed seat they were occupying basically including Harry in his personal space and threatening hers.

'Am I crowding you Lieutenant,' Harry asked with her usual cool tone although she actually felt rather warm and could see Spikings mouth twitch with amusement.

'Nope I'm fine,' he smiled at her smugly. 'I'm trying to help you with your campaign if the guys' think I'm interested in you; you'll get more votes.'

'Votes,' she turned to look at him and looked confused, where the hell was he going with this?

'Top bird,' he responded tongue in cheek, 'according to a reliable source I'm the top bloke, a diamond geezer so if I take an interest in you then you're status improves.' He lifted a beer to his mouth amused at Harry's pissed off expression.

'You're not much of a detective if you don't know that everyone on the force thinks you're interested in Sergeant Makepeace the question has always been is she interested in you.' Spikings took a long draught of beer his gaze amused as he watched the pair of them.

Dempsey's eyes ran over Harry in a rather unsubtle masculine appreciation she recognised from days of yore. 'That's cos she looks the way she does; if they didn't think that they'd be saying I batted for the other side,' Dempsey saw off the boss's intervention with ease as he was used to these kind of games. He looked over at the bar, 'lusty Linda's just come in and word is she's going out with Tratter's DI,' he dropped his arm around Harry's shoulder, 'so D.C. Harmon thinks she's on the podium already. Almost makes me want to run interference; you know the path of true love never runs smooth.'

Watson grinned at him, 'a tenner says you'd crash and burn; you know the old saying an Inspector in the hand is worth more than a Yank in the bush,' he laughed along with the rest of the male contingent.

'Where's your loyalty?' Dempsey looked at them with mock outrage, 'we gotta support Harry she's got ambitions here.' He could sense Harry's body stiffening with annoyance without the embrace. He wondered why she was getting in such a snit as she was the one who wanted them to act like normal.

'Well perhaps I should run interference on D.I. Andrews,' Harry offered batting her eyelashes and deciding to stick it to her partner since he was being so irritating. She shrugged his arm off her shoulders and went to powder her nose. On the way out of the ladies she was greeted by Nathan Andrews who wasn't actually in a relationship with D.C. Harmon but had taken her on a one night only deal.

'Harry,' he smiled. 'Buy you a drink,' he was surprised when she accepted as normally she'd have the Yank at her side and flirting with Makepeace whilst Dempsey was in hearing range bought you nothing.

Harry's enjoyment of Nathan Andrew's company was enlivened by Dempsey's expression changing to what could only be called unfriendly. She felt very sexually powerful all of a sudden as Andrew's was clearly smitten and James was jealous. She supposed her relationship with Dempsey had given her back some of the confidence she'd lost with her ex.

'It's nice to talk to you Harry, don't often get the chance as you're usually attached to the Lieutenant. I hear your promotion is just a matter of paperwork you must be pleased.'

Harry smiled politely, she was well aware she had to work harder than any male to get the same status and she was also well aware she was more intelligent than most of the bone heads in the force. 'It will be different directing the operations rather than always being on the front line but its a new challenge so I'm looking forward to it.'

'How about Dempsey can't imagine him sitting back and letting go of the action,' Nathan smirked as if he'd landed one on the yank. 'More of an action man I hear a regular one man army.'

'Not exactly, he's usually partnered with me so we're a two person army,' Harry smiled to take the sting out of her words. 'D.C. Harmon is over there I hear you're an item if office gossip is to be believed.' Her blue eyes were innocent of guile as she looked up questioningly at the D.I.

'Not really, gave her a lift home after the last time we were in here with your crowd, you know what the blokes are like worse gossips than women when it comes down to it. What about you Harry are you seeing anyone?'

That was difficult as far as the force was concerned she wasn't seeing the Lieutenant on a personal basis on the other hand she didn't really want to give the chaps any more to gossip about by flirting or accepting a date with D.I. Andrews. As she was pondering her answer Dempsey rode up at her shoulder. She'd subliminally registered he'd gone to the gents and had half expected an intervention.

'Andrews,' Dempsey nodded in acknowledgement. 'Spikings wants a word told me to tell ya,' he took a certain malicious satisfaction as the guy went off to speak to the boss. 'What the hell are you doing, Harry?'

'Trying to improve my score but then I thought maybe I was improving Andrews' so I was debating my response as to whether I was seeing anyone,' she raised her eyebrows questioningly. 'What's wrong with you? You seem agitated,' she smiled coquettishly into his face. 'I thought you liked the new me with my inner glow and swaying hips.'

'Makes me feel like Svengali and we all know how that went?' He liked the fact that she was coming out of her shell so he wasn't going to come on heavy because of that. 'You got that I'm jealous right?' He saw her smile widen but he didn't begrudge her the win.

'I got that,' she looked up at him with an imp of mischief. 'Are you running interference because I think I was going to get asked out by a Detective Inspector, she made a little 'woo' sound of appreciation with her lips that had Dempsey transfixed as he watched their moist invitation.

'Don't do that to me in public Makepeace unless you want my tongue down your throat and an ass grab,' he put his hand on her waist and guided her back to their seats. 'Got the princess back to the castle before she did anything rash,' he growled. 'Don't want the guys' accusing Makepeace of fraternization with Tratter's team; tar and feathers ain't pretty.'

'Very good Lieutenant, kind of you to take one for the team,' Spikings observed tongue in cheek. 'As you sent DI Andrews over here for a conversation that I'd unknowingly requested; it reminded me of an instruction I've had from upstairs about inter-departmental relations and the lack thereof. So I've invited Andrews to spend one day a week with us for the near future and I'm assigning Makepeace as our liaison. I've got a bonus riding on this so no funny business and no practical jokes or you'll have hell riding on your back.' He glowered round at them to show no-one was exempt.

'Don't worry sir I'm sure we'll get on like a house on fire,' Harry was trying to suppress a bubble of laughter as she could sense Dempsey's annoyance. 'I won't let you down,' she accepted a fresh drink from Chas and gave her partner a sparkling smile; his glower of disapproval wasn't totally unexpected.

The argument afterwards was run of the mill.

'Now look at what you've done,' Dempsey fumed as she started the engine of the car to drive them home. 'I suppose you'll like Andrews drooling all over you, you'd better freeze him off or I ain't answerable.'

'What I've done! You're the one who started the whole 'top bird' thing and you're the one that sent Nathan over to speak to Spikings. Spikings can't resist payback he's as bad as you if not worse.' Harry concentrated on driving whilst trying to ignore the seething mass of testosterone sitting in the passenger seat.

'Nathan, you're calling him Nathan now that's nice; took you forever to call me James,' he sent her an angry look. It seemed to him that since he'd told her he cared she'd started to play him.

'Well I had so many names for you and James didn't regularly turn up as the appropriate choice,' she responded in combative style. 'Bastard Yank was quite popular, man-whore was a favourite, oh and charmless git was a contender and then there's my personal favourite 'he who thinks with his dick,' an endearment that still gets a certain amount of use and seems entirely appropriate for this evening.'

'Just drop me off at my place you're not getting sex because you're too annoying,' his face was dark with anger and he was well aware he was cutting off his nose to spite his face because he was more than keen on sex with Harry. That truth didn't improve his mood but somehow he didn't think she was ready for angry sex just yet.

'I'll do better than that I'll drop you off here as your place isn't on my route, there's a taxi rank on the corner,' she screeched the car to a halt and sat looking forward and ignoring him.

'Fine your loss,' he got out and slammed the door with unnecessary force and strode off to the taxi rank. He was so mad with her it was a relief to get out of her aggravating presence.

Harry gave an exasperated sigh and put her forehead momentarily on the steering wheel, she really didn't like falling out with James he was stubborn and could take a while to get back on side. She took a deep breath and started the car maybe they needed some space it had been a roller coaster ride over the last few weeks and suddenly she felt exhausted.

Finally reaching home after a long day she was grateful to close the door on the rest of the world and quickly moved into the bathroom to wash off her make-up and brush her teeth. She put on her comfortable pyjamas and brushed her hair, her blue eyes in the bathroom mirror looked troubled and vulnerable and she groaned. Should she ring him? Harry was deliberating the matter when her phone rang. She answered it announcing her name.

'Just checking you got home okay there was an accident on the north circular heard it on the taxi radio,' Dempsey's deep tones caressed her ear.

'Yes I saw it, looked nasty,' she responded in a soft tone, 'held me up a bit,' she was touched that he'd been concerned about her and the anger dissipated.

'I'll pick you up tomorrow and bring breakfast,' he offered in a much more pleasant tone than he'd used in the car. 'But only if you say thank you James and not any of those other nice names you got for me.'

Harry smiled and her eyes sparkled. 'Thank you James, I'll look forward to it,' she felt disappointed when he said goodnight as she really would have preferred to talk to him for a bit longer.

An hour later a warm embrace surrounded her and she woke up and stared at him her eyes soft and unfocussed, 'I thought you were bringing breakfast,' she whispered surprised he'd come over.

'I did croissants in your oven ready to be heated up,' he pulled her to him and gave a soft groan of approval as she settled on his chest. He caught her hand as it started to roam. 'Still angry, wouldn't treat you right,' he stroked her hair and kissed her forehead, 'in this for the long term Harry not just to jump your bones.'

'That's almost romantic,' she nuzzled into him. 'Not at all like you.' She mulled over his words and had to admit to being fascinated by what he meant, 'were you hinting at pleasing dominance or the other kind,' she murmured in a teasing tone.

'Well that just it isn't it,' he growled as he suddenly turned her under him and looked down at her his eyes dark in the dimmed light of the bedroom, he could see that she wasn't so sure of herself now and could feel it in the way her body tensed under his. 'You'd have to be the one to judge.' He kept the position of dominance for a few seconds and then relaxed and rolled onto his back and pulled her into her former position on his chest.

'Point taken,' she said quietly as she settled down but she had to admit he'd got her hormones dancing, Dempsey did a mean line in intimidation and she had a feeling he'd just tempered it with her, enough to make the point but no more. She took a bow to feminism but although not politically correct it had been an incredible turn on.

'Go to sleep and stop wriggling like that,' he growled; the way she was squirming was provocative and she kept pressing against his dick which wasn't helping.

'That's easy for you to say,' she muttered as her body was stinging in all her sensitive spots which made settling down for the night difficult.

'No it isn't,' he muttered irritably tipping her off his chest and turning his back on her.

'Charming,' she turned her back on him and tried to go to sleep but in the end settled for a pleasant set of fantasies, nothing too lurid of course, until sleep claimed her.

Harry woke up as she smelt coffee; coffee meant Dempsey as she rarely made it in the morning unless he was here. She looked over at the dent in the pillow and remembered last night. He'd been a perfect gentleman which should have been nice but somehow wasn't. He was up first which was unheard of so he was obviously still in that mode; maybe he was still mad at her. She got out of bed and pulled on a blue, silk robe and padded out to the kitchen.

'Morning,' he pointed at the seat next to the kitchen table with a spatula. He opened the oven and got out the croissants and put one on her plate and went back to the scrambled eggs. 'Tea's in the pot only just brewed so it should be fine. You want some eggs?'

'Croissant's fine,' she responded pleasantly. 'This is very nice,' she thanked him with a warm smile.

'Good,' he sat down across the table and drank back some coffee his gaze running over the pretty picture she made with the cream satin pyjamas and blue robe. 'I think we need some ground rules,' he leant forward. 'We're exclusive right,' he felt rather better when she nodded even though she looked a bit taken aback by the question. 'Okay so when Andrews visits I don't want any funny business cos the guy has a thing for you, Harry.'

Harry's eyes widened with exasperation. 'When have you known me get up to funny business,' she picked up her tea. 'You're the funny business expert as far as I'm aware; I've been a nun for years until you scaled the walls of the convent. I hardly think this conversation is necessary.'

He gave her a considering glance then laughed at her summary of the situation. 'Yeah, well now that I've got rid of the habit you're kind of a new you and that you seems to take pleasure from yanking my chain.'

'I always took pleasure from that,' Harry responded sipping her tea, 'it's payback for all the sexist comments and innuendo. And since you scaled the walls and stripped off my habit I think the problem is the new you; you've become jealous and possessive.'

'Jesus is this conversation turning you on cos it's doing it for me,' he smiled over at her his eyes twinkling.

'Yes,' she laughed as he bore down on her and picked her up.

'Last night was a bitch,' he growled as he pushed the door open with his shoulder and dropped her gently on her feet; her robe and pyjamas were off in seconds and she had to admire his speed in getting naked; years of practice she assumed.

'Are you still mad at me,' she whispered as she landed with her back on the mattress; her arms linking round his neck.

'A little bit,' a smile tugged at his mouth, 'you want me to play it rough Sergeant because I can do that but with you being a lady and all I've taken it out of my repertoire.

'Oh really,' she ran her hand over his chest and the down past his abs, 'and there was me thinking you were the SI10 hard man,' she smirked as she reached her target.

'Yeah really, quite happy for you to take charge,' his hand went over hers to show her how he liked to be touched. 'Get on top Harry it's time we promoted you,' his eyes darkened as she took up the challenge, there was no way he was giving this up and anyone that got between him and Harry was in major trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

Spikings called a team meeting on the Van der Bilt & Farrel case as the Finance Department of the Met confirmed Harry's analysis and gave a report on the falsification of the accounts. The analysis from the post mortem indicated that the two board members had been taken out by a professional hit man one bullet from a sniper in both cases. 'MO looks like Johnnie Kilburn or Matt Sykes could be either of them so Dempsey you need to lean on them both until one of them gives up the information willingly.'

Harry shifted uncomfortably as she wasn't too sanguine about Dempsey going after either of those two characters. She felt her partner's knee pressed against hers so she guessed he was meaning to convey reassurance rather than get her sexually interested.

'Take Watson with you; I need Harry on the finance side and its D.I. Andrews day in the office so she stays here,' Harry returned the knee press but she could see he took that as a taunt rather than understanding on her behalf.

'No funny business,' he hissed in her ear.

'Be careful,' she said under her breath.

'Keep him out of trouble,' she said to Watson who just grinned, he loved going out with Jim as he was a bit of a Maverick himself. 'Why am I wasting my breath it's like asking King Kong to baby sit Godzilla?'

'That's a bit offensive Sergeant,' Dempsey responded in an argumentative tone. 'It's like calling you and Andrews a pair of bean counting, paper pushers, probably go out for a nice salad at lunch time with a fruit juice to wash it down.

'Pair of Spods,' Watson grinned adding to the banter. 'C'mon Jim let's go find our sniper and leave the girls to it.' The men left checking their weapons; all testosterone and swagger.

'I hope I'm not going to regret that,' Spikings ran a hand over his short prickly hair. 'Still you have to fight fire with fire and where Kilburn and Sykes are concerned this is war.'

'Yes sir,' Harry looked a little on the nervous side.

Spikings came up to her shoulder and lowered his voice. 'It will be all right girl, he's a big boy and quite capable of looking after himself and Watson.'

'Thank you sir, I wasn't worried,' she lied and took a deep breath, it was ridiculous she couldn't go into a panic attack every time James left without her, she pulled herself together, 'right, let's get back to the accounts.'

It was a very long day and at the end of it Dempsey was doing time in the interrogation room moving from one room to the other at they'd brought in the two suspects. She knew they only had a certain amount of time before they'd have to release Kilburn and Sykes so she expected he'd be pulling an all-nighter. Harry wasn't particularly keen on interrogation duty with the American because he could exude such menace and explosive violence that it troubled her. It was her least favourite aspect of his police work.

Spikings seemed to be supervising the tandem interrogation and Watson was the 'good cop' she supposed although she struggled to see him in that role.

'Do you fancy a drink Harry,' Inspector Andrews asked her. 'My shout, it's been a pleasure working with you today.' Spikings indicated with her head that she should keep him sweet as he had money riding on this. Harry flicked her boss a cool look that said, 'you owe me,' and picked up her jacket.

Later in the evening Dempsey, Watson and Spikings walked into the pub and stood at the bar there body language seemed positive so Harry guessed they'd made progress. Dempsey's gaze flicked over to her and Andrews and his jaw squared ominously. She didn't like his reaction but understood that he'd let his inner thug out for a few hours and it might be difficult to reign it back in.

'Excuse me,' she said politely to Andrews as she went to join her three colleagues at the bar. 'I gather you've made progress,' she offered pleasantly. 'Which one did it Kilburn or Sykes?' Her blue eyes held Dempsey's and she tried to read him but he was blanking her.

'One hit each,' Spikings responded with a satisfied look, 'very satisfying to offer those two gentleman accommodation in her majesty's lock up. Sang like canaries with a certain amount of encouragement.'

'Not a bruise on them chief,' Dempsey remarked picking up his beer and eyeing Harry combatively. 'Sergeant, you're ignoring your boyfriend. Nathan's over there looking all neglected and lonely, you see that's why D.C. Harmon has the edge over you she wouldn't let a senior officer drink alone.' He could see he'd annoyed his partner as she was looking royally pissed.

'Thank you for the advice,' she responded icily, nodded at Spikings and went back and said good night to Andrews and left the pub

Spikings looked at the Yank, 'I encouraged Harry to go to the pub with the D.I. because we're supposed to be getting along with our fellow officers. I was told you were a ladies man Lieutenant and if that's the case why do you screw up with Harry, she's not that hard to figure out. I assume you like the girl?'

'Yeah, I like Harry, course I like her she's my partner,' he looked over at the guvnor, 'got to admit though she's a real ball breaker or speaking in English a nut cracker, whatever. Night,' he raised a hand to his head in an informal salute and left the pub.

'Trouble in paradise,' Watson smirked Dempsey and Makepeace regularly featured in the office gossip and the two of them having a row wasn't exactly news.

'A wished for paradise maybe,' Spiking depressed the upstart's pretensions. 'I wouldn't anticipate a pay-out just yet,' he referred to the betting.

'Opposites might attract I suppose but I think Harry and Jim are a longshot,' Watson left the bar. Watson like many of the others assumed Makepeace would go out with a toff like Pearce-Wynding and not a guy from the Bronx.

'Remind me to score Watson low on emotional intelligence in the next appraisal,' Spikings muttered sotto voce as he picked up his pint and went to sit with Andrews acknowledging he couldn't leave all the fraternization to Makepeace.

Dempsey caught up with Harry in the SI10 car park, 'where's the fire?' He grated as she turned to look at him. He rested his arm on the top of her car and blocked her access; his gaze ran over her in a somewhat offensive masculine appraisal. 'Spikings said he encouraged you to go for a drink with Andrews, you know he ain't got no right to pimp you out on the basis of departmental relations.'

Harry folded her arms and looked up at him with hard fought for patience. 'One, no one pimps me out I was just being civil and two, the way you just looked at me was extremely offensive.' She raised her eyebrows to emphasise the point.

'I don't want you flirting with Andrews I find that offensive, I don't want him thinking he has a chance with you,' Dempsey dark eyes were demanding as he glared at her. 'What do you think's going to happen? He'll run back to the Met and tell everyone he was out on a date with you.'

Makepeace gave an exasperated sigh. 'I wasn't on a date with him Dempsey now if you don't mind I'd like you to move as I want to get into my car,' her chin lifted as he didn't move. 'What exactly do you want?' She asked furiously.

'Give me the keys, I'll drive,' he put out his hand and then dropped it as she ignored him the light of battle in her eyes pretty difficult to ignore even for someone as stubborn as Dempsey.

Harry's blue eyes conveyed her annoyance and the fact she'd decided that an evening without the pleasure of his company was an attractive option. 'I'm going home and you're not invited to join me. And for your information I don't admire jealous, possessive behaviour so if you're going to get into a mood every time I have a drink with another man then I think we should reconsider our relationship.'

Dempsey's jaw squared ominously. 'I see and you would be fine with me taking another woman out for a drink, it wouldn't bother you; add to that a woman who obviously found me attractive,' he responded angrily.

'At the moment I'd stand her a round for two champagne cocktails,' Harry shot back and then looked conscious of their combative behaviour as Watson went towards his car.

Dempsey put his hand out for the keys and she handed them over as she could see he wouldn't bloody move and she didn't want to cause a fuss in front of their colleague. She got into the passenger seat and simmered nicely as he put the keys in the ignition. 'You're insufferable,' she said thoroughly exasperated with his behaviour.

'Part of my charm,' he growled as he started the car and pulled out of the car park into the traffic. 'I always hated it when you dated anyone and you can't tell me you'd want your guy to be so ball-less that he wouldn't mind you going out with someone who was obviously trying to get into your panties.'

'I wouldn't tell you anything because you're too bone headed to listen to anything I say as in I was not going out with him, I was merely having a drink with a colleague as part of the inter departmental good will Spikings is trying to foster.'

'That's rich, the chief don't believe in that stuff he's just doing it cos the suits are telling him to.' Dempsey pulled out to overtake an old lady driving with her foot on the brake rather than the accelerator. 'Shouldn't let geriatrics drive on the roads,' he growled irritably. 'Anyway when he comes over next week if he asks you for a drink I'm coming with you and let's see him start something then,' he pulled up outside her place and got out and followed her to the door.

Harry sighed and gave up; opening the door she walked into the lounge; dropped her handbag on the coffee table, kicked off her shoes and sat down on the couch with a sigh of relief; it had been a long day.

Dempsey joined her and picked up her feet and began to massage them, 'guys are territorial even you with your limited experience must have got that.'

'I'm catching up fast on my limited experience Dempsey, going out with you is like having a hundred Christmas's in one day,' she relaxed her head on a cushion as he soothed her aching feet.

'I'm not sure if that's' supposed to be good or bad,' his mouth twitched with amusement.

'Neither am I,' she glanced at him and then laughed as his humour was catching. 'Of all the men in the world I could have dated…..

'Yeah, but you didn't want them you wanted me so you have to pay the piper,' he grinned as she rolled her eyes at that. 'Well it's true you have to put up with all that to get to the good part. The good part is that I turn you on,' he massaged her instep. 'And those politically correct types don't do it for ya,' he could see she wasn't listening.

'It's incredible,' she looked distracted. 'You can make rubbing my feet into an act of sexual warfare,' she withdrew her feet and padded into the kitchen to look in the fridge. 'Maybe you can have Andrews for a day there's no law that says he has to be my project. I haven't got any food we'll have to order in or you could go and get something.'

'I'm starving,' he came into the kitchen. 'This isn't a ruse so you get me to go and then shut the door on me,' he looked in the fridge there wasn't much in it.

'You have a key and if I wanted to kick you out I would and I'm still contemplating it however if you go and get some food I might overlook your boorish behaviour,' she responded with a grimace of a smile.

'I'm on it,' he got up and went to the door. 'You've got that upmarket chippy or the Chinese what's your preference?' He pulled on his jacket and looked over at her. 'Chinese right?'

She nodded and smiled as she knew Dempsey would know her order as they were long past the point of menu guessing each other after long nights on stake outs or even longer nights dealing with report generating, bureaucracy.

Spikings called Dempsey and Makepeace into his office and noticed with some relief that they seemed to be in comparative harmony which hadn't been the case in the pub last night. The Yank was obviously jealous of the girl and wasn't doing much of a job of hiding the fact. Watson had been regaling the office this morning about their set-to in the car park and telling the boys that the odds should be higher, idiot.

'Right you two, we've got the confessions from our sniper twins; and we have the dodgy accounts; the last piece in the picture is the exhibition items for Dubai, the money laundering or movement of currency. We don't have much time before the principal's try and skip the country due to the disappearance of the snipers so I want you to go to the airport and work with the customs officers.'

'Right sir,' she picked up the airport security badges Spikings slapped down and wrote down their contact and which building they should go to.

'And get the bust completed before Dempsey goes to duty free,' Spikings growled, 'and that's an order. Dismissed,' he snapped as he wasn't in a particularly good mood as the wife had been moaning about his visit to the pub. Tonight he was obligated to go to some soiree with some of her designer friends which had no appeal for him.

'O-kay, well I can't go front office with the customs guys' cos I've met the broad,' Dempsey shrugged on his leather jacket. 'And that means you're gonna have to wear the cute outfit,' his smile broadened.

'How did I know you were going to say that,' Makepeace gave him a mocking glance. 'Don't get excited I'll be handing it back at the end of the operation.'

'Spoilsport,' the American countered as they left the office. 'You're gonna have to pull their luggage and then I'll check through it as I have a better nose for this kind of stuff.'

'I'm sure the customs officers will want to do that themselves and don't annoy them Dempsey, we need their co-operation.' They proceeded to the car park and took Harry's white Ford Escort and went off to Heathrow.

Makepeace was wired up and had communication with Dempsey via an ear piece; he identified the girl but noticed she'd gone through security separately from Van der Bilt. My guess is the samples are in Daphne Carlisle's luggage and not his. He's booked in first class and she's in economy, what a cheapskate. Pull them both over for baggage checks and I'll monitor him in case he makes a run for it.'

'Roger that,' Makepeace responded and indicated to the customs officers which bags she wanted checked. She sighed as Dempsey had got it right and the girl had the exhibition items in her luggage stuffed with high value bills and was detained. Maximillian Van der Bilt's luggage was clean but he was asked to accompany Crawford, the Custom's Officer for questioning on Dempsey's instruction as he was reasonably sure they could crack Daphne and then put the heat on the guy.

However they didn't reckon on Max's reaction to being detained and he grabbed Makepeace who was nearest to him and held a gun to her head and demanded transport out of the airport. Van Der Bilt was sweating and his gun hand was shaking but his grip on the blonde officer was firm and had strength from the adrenaline rush.

Harry saw Dempsey's face as he ran up to assess the scene; he looked furious as he radioed in to arrange the transport and was ordered in no uncertain terms by Spikings to sit tight as the Chief would do the negotiation personally. The airport was cleared and Van der Bilt dragged the female officer over to one of the exits in Arrivals where he'd told them to bring the car with a driver.

Spikings arrived and used a megaphone to talk to Van der Bilt urging him to release the girl and not make it worse on himself. That had no effect as the executive was in panic mode and had his own private plane at an airfield in the Home Counties which had been prepped and on standby for a quick hop over the channel.

Harry was waiting her moment to catch Van der Bilt unawares; he wouldn't know she was trained in combat skills so that was to her advantage a lot of villains were distracted by her looks and didn't see beyond it.

The car came up driven by D.S. Jarvis and she winced as she was bundled into it as she hit her head on the doorframe. She cried out with more theatricality than the wound demanded and Van der Bilt automatically released her long enough for her to get a blow into his stomach and grab the gun. A battle ensued with the gun going off a couple of times and she heard Chas swearing and hoped he hadn't been hit before Dempsey wrenched open the car door and dragged the guy off her and landed a couple of blows on him; two uniformed officers pulled her partner off and secured the gunman on Spikings instruction.

Dempsey glowered at Van der Bilt and walked over to Makepeace lifting her chin and examining the wound. 'You'll live,' he grated his dark eyes reflecting the turmoil he'd felt when Harry was being held captive with a gun to her head.

'Okay you two, I'll administer the collar and give you credit for it; go and get Makepeace seen to they must have some kind of first aid facility here. And Dempsey get me a bottle of Chivas Regal the expensive one, it goes by age,' Spikings grated as the Yank didn't seem to be too impressed with being the grocery boy.

'Chas are you okay,' Makepeace checked on her colleague and was pleased she hadn't got him shot. She could tell Dempsey was ready to read her the riot act about not exercising sufficient caution with Van der Bilt and was happy to put that off for as long as possible to give him time to simmer down.

'Fine Harry, touch and go there for a moment,' the dour Scot smiled wryly and looked at his chauffeur hat which showed a mark from a bullet which had burnt across the very top of it. Now that the danger was over he was quite pleased to have a story to tell the lads down the pub.

The female officer grimaced when she saw the damage and then turned to let the airport officials herd her towards their medical facility aware that Dempsey was on her shoulder. She was taken directly to a cubicle and got up on the examination table pleased she hadn't gone to A&E as this shouldn't take too long.

'Right Miss Makepeace,' the nurse looked at the wound, 'you have a nasty bruise.' She held up her fingers, 'how many fingers can you see.' The patient gave an accurate count of fingers, touched her nose as instructed and followed all the other tests without any problem.

Dempsey paced around the bed as Makepeace got checked out, 'she likely to have a concussion or anything?' He asked with very little charm sounding like his partner's injury was a massive inconvenience. In truth he was dealing with the rush of emotion he'd felt as images kept flashing through his brain of Harry with a gun to her temple. Also the fact that he was pretty sure that Van der Bilt had no idea how to handle a gun so the safety could've been off.

The nurse shook her head, 'I don't think so but it's always good to monitor someone who has had a blow to the head, I'd advise Miss Makepeace to stay with someone tonight who can check on her.' The young woman wondered if the dark hunk was a possible candidate, he'd be very attractive if he didn't look so bad tempered.

Dempsey stopped pacing and came up to the bed, 'I'll check on her, is she okay apart from that,' he watched as the nurse efficiently put a bandage over the wound on Harry's forehead.

'A bit of T.L.C. wouldn't come amiss, Miss Makepeace has had a shock and needs a calm environment,' the nurse's eyes twinkled as they met the blue eyed, blonde's expression of forced patience with her fellow officer's behaviour.

'Thank you Nurse Roberts,' Harry said politely reading the young woman's badge as she swung herself off the trolley and then grabbed Dempsey's arm as she felt a little giddy but more as a dramatic gesture so he wouldn't start ranting at her as soon as they left the medical facility.

'Take my arm,' he growled knowing that Makepeace was milking the injury but not willing to chance it in case he was wrong. The acute anxiety he'd felt when she had that gun to her head had turned into anger as she'd handled the situation all wrong.

'We have to go to duty free,' she reminded him as it was a rule in SI10 that if any of the team got airport access then they did a booze run. 'I'll sit down in the Departure Lounge and you can go and do your shopping Spikings will want the eighteen year old Gold Signature not the Regal Blended.'

Dempsey was experiencing an emotional overload and the last thing he wanted to do was something as mundane as shopping, 'I know about the whisky,' he responded his temper building. 'He can shove his whisky I'm taking you home where I can look after you just like the nurse suggested.'

'No you're not you're going to Duty Free and I'll come with you, I'm fine I was just trying to avoid the lecture on paying due care and attention to rogue executives.' She tensed slightly waiting for the verbal onslaught as she could see Dempsey was ready to blow. That was it, BOOM!

'I knew you were faking it! What the hell were you thinking? There is no way Van der Bilt should've got the drop on you and then wrestling with the guy in the car you could've got Chas's head blown off never mind a ricochet that could've taken you out.'

'He had a gun to my head, I was trying to protect myself and it worked; you've got to go with the odds James, life is hard and then you die.' Harry knew quoting Dempsey to Dempsey wouldn't buy her much but she couldn't resist it; she walked ahead of him and went straight to the perfume counter. She wasn't surprised when he came up to her and grabbed her by the lapel of her smart, customs outfit.

'If you hadn't got a head injury I'd paddle your ass right here, right now and don't for one minute think I'm joking,' he glowered at her and wasn't mollified at all when she raised herself on her tiptoes and placed a quick kiss on his jaw, that was so damned patronising talk about putting out fire with gasoline.

'You were scared don't worry I won't tell anyone,' she moved away and picked up the largest bottle of her favourite perfume and went to the checkout perfectly aware that her partner was in a very bad mood and it would take time to get him back to anything approaching fun Dempsey.

Harry let out a sigh of relief; she was shaken by the day's events and could do with a stiff gin and tonic. Her gaze monitored her partner as he grabbed a number of bottles and smiled he'd picked Chas's favourite as well as Spikings. Underneath that macho exterior there was a heart of gold you just had to dig deep.

They left the airport with bottles clinking in the back of the car; the airport authorities turned something of a blind eye on the duty free allowance especially when Makepeace smiled at them so prettily. Dempsey had insisted on driving and wasn't providing much in the way of conversation; Harry glanced at him once or twice and gave an internal groan, the forecast read stormy.

The female officer went over the incident in her own mind and had to agree she'd been a little off her guard when Van der Bilt had grabbed her. Most people didn't put a gun to your head when they were merely being asked to answer a few questions. She hadn't even been the officer detaining him. The situation in the car though she'd done that before a few weeks back when Giardino's team had held her captive and that had saved Dempsey from killing Coltrane.

Harry came out of her reverie when she noticed they were outside Dempsey's place and she looked at him questioningly as they were supposed to be going back to the office to fill in their report and deliver the duty free. She knew Spikings would be expecting them as anything to do with an airport, and especially Heathrow, meant a lot of paperwork and focussed scrutiny from 'upstairs' as the Chief Inspector called it not to mention attention from the Ministry of Transport.

'Did you forget something?' Makepeace questioned as he got out of the car, he didn't respond and she sighed and followed him to the door. Once they were inside she wondered if she'd majored in stupid today because he'd obviously been banking his temper since the airport.

He turned to face her when they entered the lounge. 'You want to try that kiss again just here,' he touched his jaw lightly with his thumb. His dark eyes were furious as he looked at her; it reminded her of the time she'd given him the identikit of the dog when they'd been tracking the African Liberation Army.

'I wasn't even the detaining officer,' she protested. 'He was only being asked to answer some questions how was I supposed to know he was on such a hair trigger, and he'd been through security,' she pointed out.

'He was going through security you were it,' Dempsey thundered at a painful decibel level. 'You dropped your guard and behaved like some rookie on your first field operation.'

'Nobody got hurt,' Makepeace protested and then swallowed hard as he closed in on her. She wondered if charm would work as her hands came up against his chest and she was born back against the wall. 'Okay Dempsey stop this because you're scaring me,' her blue eyes flashed to his.

'Oh now you're scared,' he scowled as he tipped up her jaw and his eyes ran over the bandage on her forehead. 'Well I'll tell you something, I was fucking scared. Guys like Van der Bilt are the worst because they panic; they're not professionals they're just greedy businessmen that don't know shit. It hit me hard today and then you sashay up to me with your little kiss; you're lucky you ain't on a slab with a label on your toe.'

She winced as the volume hurt her ears as he'd yelled the last part. 'Would sorry buy me anything,' she asked in a contrite tone, Harry did feel bad when he put it like that. Dempsey lowered his head and his kiss was flavoured with the violence of his emotions and his fingers winnowed through her hair. The kiss was dynamite and she realised he'd been holding back on her, wow!' His heart was hammering in his chest; she could feel it and his hand palmed her rear and pulled her against him; yes that was bad he was obviously on some kind of emotional overload.

Dempsey dragged his mouth away from hers and his eyes ran over her face, 'there've been a lot of times I've wanted to knock you on your back and show you what for Makepeace and you know what today might just be that day,' his gaze settled on the bandage and he sighed in defeat. TLC that's what she needed not this, he made to pull away.

Harry wasn't accepting a retreat. She kissed his jaw in the same spot as before and gave him a sensual look from under her lashes. His eyes darkened with desire and she ran her arms around his neck and pulled his head down; the temperature of the kiss blew away her partner's control and they barely released the necessary clothes to come together in a blistering sexual encounter that shocked even Dempsey with his many years of experience.

James' chest heaved as his body pressed hers back against the wall they hadn't actually got to the bed; 'sorry, I lost control,' he nuzzled her throat. He couldn't believe the scorching heat they'd created or that he'd had Lady Harriet up against a wall, it made him smile against her skin.

'I wouldn't say that,' she responded huskily. 'I rather think I took it from you, Lieutenant,' she sucked in her top lip, her tongue soothing it's tenderness. She slowly released it and her eyes met his darkened gaze as he'd watched her mouth with fascination.

'Still mad at you,' he growled as he removed his body from hers and they both tidied their disarray. 'I need a smoke,' he went over to his jacket and got out a cigar; 'you want to get busy with the coffee since you're taking charge.'

Harry felt a little awkward now the passionate encounter had run its course; she couldn't believe she'd had sex with her partner, during working hours and up against a wall. She felt the blush heat her cheeks and sought sanctuary by heading for the bathroom but not before she heard his low, throaty laugh and her blush deepened. 'I think I can manage that after I've used your shower, we've er… got those reports to write,'

'Yeah we do and while you do that I'm going to look through the training manual and you're gonna do a refresh on a couple of courses because I'm not fit enough to do that on a regular basis.' He smiled as the bathroom door shut as he'd said before Harry was a class act.


	6. Chapter 6

Another feather in our cap,' Spikings beamed as he put out orders for arrest on the Van der Bilt and Farrel Board, 'well done to the team and especially Detective Inspector Dempsey, Inspector Makepeace and Sergeant Watson and Jarvis, good work. Dismissed,' he barked after the acknowledgement of his officers roles.

'The next project is somewhat more problematic, Dempsey in my office and Makepeace I'll see you next,' he turned his back on them and waited for his orders to be followed lighting a cigarette for temporary gratification as the next op was tricky.

The Yank came in after he'd poured himself a coffee and said a few words to his partner. 'Sorry boss,' he acknowledged Spikings aggravation, 'couple of things I needed to finish with D.I. Makepeace.'

'Shut the door this is highly confidential,' Spikings growled as he dragged on the fag. He waited until Dempsey had complied and then sat down and indicated the other man should do the same.

'I need you to protect someone for a given period, act as their security. Its right up your street Dempsey you've got carte blanche as long as the mark sits pretty. He's the key to a Nigerian money laundering operation based on the profits from human trafficking and prostitution.'

'Sounds nice but why ain't Makepeace in here getting the briefing, we're a team,' this smelt bad and Dempsey could read the boss's body language pretty well and Spikings was unsettled about something or someone.

'The individual in question is her ex, Robert Makepeace so Harry can't work on this. He's been up to his armpits in the business and turned Queen's evidence when the heat in the kitchen got too much. The respectable face of the indefensible, skilled professionals that don't look too closely at what they're doing as long as the money's good.'

'Yeah I know the type,' the American's face was grave as he considered the impact of this assignment on his relationship with Harry. 'Why me, there are other officers that could do this? It's bound to cause distance with my partner I'm guessing Harry will find the situation difficult.'

'Yes I know,' the older man ran his hand over his hair. 'Robert Makepeace is a viper, he's the kind that gives this country a bad name and he didn't treat the girl very well. He'd run rings around most of the idiots out there but he won't run rings around you Dempsey so that's why you.'

Dempsey looked frustrated because Harry didn't want the boss to know about them and to be honest both of them were just getting used to being a them and this couldn't have come at a worse time. He decided to come clean well at least admit he had feelings for Harry. He looked at Spikings and his chin squared decisively. 'Boss I'm gonna be honest with you here….

'No don't,' the chief inspector growled. 'I know you have feelings for Harry that are stronger than one colleague should have for another in an ideal world where we are all just the job. I acknowledge that. However you're the only officer other than D.I. Makepeace that I have any confidence in to pull this off. So you're it so to speak, I suggest you read the brief and then come back to me if you have any questions.'

The American left the room and indicated with his head that Harry should follow him to the locker room. Before she got the chance to comply, Spikings roared her name from the door of his office. She got up ready to obey and James caught her arm to get her attention. 'Before you go in there I want you to know that I tried to get out of this operation but the boss ain't having it.'

Harry's blue eyes reflected her alarm but she nodded and quickly made her way over to the Chief Inspector's office ready to hear the worst.

Spikings repeated the information given to Dempsey and saw Makepeace's face freeze with distaste, 'people trafficking' she repeated obviously horrified. Robert Makepeace was certainly a gift that kept on giving. I really should change my name back to Winfield; Harry had to wonder why she'd never done that, probably because of the admin. She decided there and then to get her solicitor onto it.

'Well I suppose Robert Makepeace was principally involved in keeping the anonymous faces at the top clean in legal terms rather than involved in the business itself; unfortunately money talks and these people have a lot of it. Anyway he's now a witness for the prosecution and that means that the same people will be out to make sure he doesn't testify. We will put the witness in a safe house and Dempsey will protect said witness and will pick a team to assist him. You can't be on the team due to your relationship with your ex.'

'I see,' Harry responded woodenly. 'And how long is it before the court case commences,' she could imagine this might drag on for months which would seriously impact any time she could spend with James not to mention having Robert pouring bile into her partner's ears. This couldn't have come at a worse time in their relationship.

'Luckily it's a couple of weeks until the trial starts but I have no idea how long it could go on for; the key thing is that Robert Makepeace gives his evidence and after that, well then he will be given a new identity and be under a witness protection program. I imagine he will probably be shipped off to the Antipodes or America, God help him but he'll be out of my manor anyway.'

Makepeace nodded and swallowed hard, 'and what sort of protection is D.I. Dempsey going to get whilst he's going up against the traffickers? He's not used to working with the other members of the team he's used to working with me.'

'I'm going to suggest Chas works on this,' Spikings gave Harry a direct look. 'He's a calming influence; I imagine the Yank will pick Watson and a couple of the other trigger happy, testosterone fuelled types. We've also got surveillance back up from Vice which I'm not entirely happy about but they're insisting since it's their collar.'

'Well why aren't vice providing the protection,' Harry looked exasperated. 'Dempsey isn't the only choice surely and why isn't he compromised by his working relationship with me. If this goes wrong he could be implicated as having a conflict of interest because he's a friend of mine.'

'Vice don't carry guns on a regular basis and that's why we get this stuff coming our way. He didn't bother with the extra detail that Robert Makepeace was also fingering bent coppers in that division. 'I deliberated long and hard before I made the choice Harry, but unfortunately the Yank is the best I've got when it comes to this kind of operation, if you were me who would you assign other than you?'

He was right. There really wasn't another candidate that had Dempsey's experience or success rate. If the operation failed and Spikings had chosen one of the others he would have been criticised for not selecting the most appropriate officer. 'Point taken,' she responded, 'is that all, sir?'

'You're on another fraud case which gives you another opportunity to experience cross team working, Inspector Booth this time I believe,' he smiled encouragingly. 'If you don't like it then you shouldn't be so good at sums and balance sheets and the like.'

'I'll get right on it,' Makepeace said in a polite tone a little annoyed that she seemed to be the only one Spikings pushed into working with the other divisions and she couldn't help feeling typecast in a similar way to Dempsey, a kind of brains and brawn division of labour although Dempsey had good analytical skills as long as it didn't include her kind of skill for 'balance sheets and the like.'

Dempsey was waiting for her outside Spikings office, 'let's go for a coffee,' he offered his gaze trying to read her expression. He drew a blank she was masking anything she was feeling and she was doing it very well. He had a sinking feeling that Harry could retreat back into her shell again and he'd had a helluva time yanking her out of there.

'Yes, I suppose we should discuss the workload as we won't be able to do that once you begin protecting the witness; in fact we won't be able to meet or discuss anything separately without another party present.' Makepeace wasn't stupid she knew she'd have a battle with her partner on this one but she was prepared to stand her ground.

'You've got to be joking,' Dempsey followed her out of the office. 'Harry that's ridiculous… He knew she'd take some stupid attitude towards the operation because her ex was involved

'No it's not. We need to protect you!' Her blue eyes flashed to his. 'I'm serious James; hear me out before you start giving me a hundred reasons why I'm wrong.' She led the way to the SI10 officer canteen and queued up for their beverages as he gave the biscuits and cakes an unfriendly glower before he picked out the least offensive.

Harry followed him to a table and sat down. 'If our relationship was examined then the fact that we attend a lot of functions together and that you call me regularly after working hours could be used to suggest that you were acting partially towards the witness. As in if the witness gets killed during the operation they could say you didn't protect him adequately because you were jealous of his former relationship with me or you were evening the score for me etcetera.'

'I see that,' he agreed in a low tone. 'I did suggest to Spikings that it wasn't a good idea and he just blanked me, said he knew I had feelings for you which were stronger than a normal colleague's but basically he didn't want to acknowledge that.' He snapped a biscuit in two and his gaze locked on hers. 'Guess I'll just have to keep your ex-husband alive sweetheart. I don't see why that means we can't see each other; it could be months before this is finished.'

Harry nodded in acknowledgement of the point, 'I know but if we can show that we were not in communication other than when we were both in the office; I think that would be helpful if things don't go well.' She looked at her tea and stirred it in an absent minded fashion. 'Robert will probably say some unpleasant things about me as he'll probably know of our working relationship. He can be quite malicious….

Dempsey leaned forward over the table and growled, 'look at me,' which she did. 'There ain't nothing he could tell me about you Harry that would alter my feelings for you; besides I've known you longer than you were married to him and I guess I know you better than he does in a number of ways,' he winked at her.

Since Harry hadn't discussed the length of her marriage with Dempsey she wasn't sure how he knew that but decided not to pick up on it as he seemed to have agreed with her analysis of the situation. She gave a reluctant laugh and then sobered. 'I hate this,' she said in a pained tone.

'Me too, princess; me too,' he acknowledged with a deep sigh.

Spikings took it upon himself to introduce Dempsey to Robert Makepeace as he wanted to judge the temperature of the original meet as it would tell him a lot. The Chief Inspector hadn't got to where he was without being able to read people and he rated that skill highly. 'Robert Makepeace, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Inspector James Dempsey formerly Lieutenant Dempsey of the New York Police Department or NYPD. The D.I. will be in charge of your protection.'

Makepeace smiled but not with any humour or pleasantry, 'I see so you're appointing my ex-wife's partner as my minder isn't that a bit odd; I mean for all I know she's told the D.I. negative things about me from her perspective and due to their close proximity he would probably assume that Harriet's view was accurate.'

Dempsey took that one on the chin and shrugged as if it was no matter to him. 'Detective Inspector Makepeace don't talk about you much in fact I don't think I've ever had a conversation about that which is kind of strange but there it is. If you want to formerly request a replacement it's fine with me.' He added with a grimace of a smile.

Spikings lit a cigarette and dragged on it. 'He's the best there is Mr. Makepeace but if you want to make that request it's perfectly reasonable for you to do so after all I'm covered because I've appointed my best officer for the job. Between you and me we're doing a favour for the Vice boys and I'd be pleased if they looked after their witness. Nothing in this for me but paperwork and a highly skilled, officer seconded from my team which leaves a gap.'

Robert wasn't stupid and he didn't trust the Vice Squad because he knew a number of them were on the payroll of his former employers which is why he'd been assigned to SI10. It was part of his name and shame deal and he didn't know all of the names. 'I don't want that team on my protection detail as they're a bunch of bent coppers in your parlance.'

'What are they in your parlance,' Dempsey asked in a low, sneering tone he hated cops on the take, 'former colleagues?' He looked over at Spikings at the mention of the threat from Vice. 'Considering the information just given by the witness I'd suggest you review the back-up team?'

The Chief Inspector brushed that away. 'I know who's been detailed; first class copper no need to worry on that score.' He looked back at Harry's ex-husband. 'Do you wish to make a request for a change of the officer appointed to your protection Mr. Makepeace or shall I take it that D.I. Dempsey has your approval?'

'Leave it as it is for now,' Robert responded brusquely. 'When am I to be taken to the safe-house, solitary confinement has lost its charm.' His gaze ran over Dempsey he'd seen pictures of Harry's partner before, he was an attractive man maybe Harriet had been susceptible to that. Jealousy ripped through him at that thought.

'I can take you there now,' Dempsey responded, 'we have a laundry van leaving the prison driven by one of my team. We're gonna have a little bit of fun because you're going in a laundry bag and on a trolley. After that we're gonna be swapping means of transport in order to give us a fighting chance of having the location of the safe house remain unknown to your former employers. We will be changing locations from time to time so as to maintain your privacy. You're gonna have to trust me and follow my instructions to the letter if you want to get through this so do you think you can do that?'

'Lead on,' Makepeace hissed with little civility, he already had a healthy dislike for the American and could tell it was fully reciprocated. The trolley was wheeled in and the witness got into the bag which was filled with dirty clothes and was wheeled off.

'Was that entirely necessary?' Spikings asked sarcastically when he was left alone with the D.I. He could see he was wasting his breath as the Yank just smiled that irritating smile of his.

'Sure boss, I've done this stuff a few times and I know for a fact that at some point we're gonna be in some kind of siege cos anyone can find a safe house if they try hard enough and throw enough money at it but I like to keep that for the finale rather than the start of the game.'

'It's your operation,' the Chief Inspector glowered. 'Try not to make it personal, Dempsey.' Spikings knew this operation would be a challenge for the American he'd been protective enough of Harry in the past and he strongly suspected Dempsey had more reason to take up her cause than before.

'I'll try sir, and for your information Harry don't talk about Robert Makepeace so I know squat about what went on between them.' Dempsey intended to blank any attempt by Harry's ex to fill him in on their marriage; he'd decided that if anyone was going to do that it was his partner.

Spikings nodded he could imagine that his female officer kept her emotions hidden even with her partner, she was part of a dying breed, everyone these days seemed to want to publish everything and anything. He didn't believe that her ex-husband would be so discrete especially if he thought he could score points with Dempsey by the reveal. 'I wouldn't trust anything that that man has to say about Harry, we know the girl and I'll tell you something she was wasted on that individual,' he gave a curt nod of his head in emphasis and left Dempsey to it.


	7. Chapter 7

Meanwhile back at the safe house Chas had filled the fridge with food for a week and had been designated as the main liaison with the witness, he placed a meal before Robert Makepeace and saw the man's sneer at the plain meat and two veg. 'They didn't assign a chef,' the dour policeman informed his guest. 'My cooking is plain and simple but nutritious,' he was a bit defensive as he couldn't cook for toffee and had argued a bit about being head cook and bottle washer it wasn't his idea of field work. Dempsey who was reasonable in the kitchen but didn't want to talk to Robert more than he had to had pulled the rank card and that was the end of that.

'Vice would give you a chef; probably serve up your balls as an entrée,' Dempsey pointed out pleasantly. 'Put the pizza on Chas, I don't like English food.' He'd seen Chas's cooking and decided his waistline would have to take the hit, he flicked through the evening paper and dragged on a cigar his feet up on the coffee table.

Watson came in and returned his gun to the shoulder holster. 'Nothing to report, all's clear,' Dempsey gave him that look and he gave an internal groan; the Yank could be really picky when it came to detail.

'You checked the neighbourhood for new cars?' Dempsey looked over at him, 'well go and do that Sergeant, we've got precious cargo here,' he resumed his perusal of the paper whilst Watson went out. He quite liked watching the team jump to his command it amused him.

'So Harriet actually spends every day with you,' Robert found it hard to believe that his aristocratic wife could get on with this thug. 'I can't imagine that you have much in common.' He uttered his pronouncement in such disdainful terms it would have been difficult not to take offence.

'We rub along, bring different talents to the team, hey Chas did you get the extra pepperoni and the chilli oil,' Dempsey yelled at the man in the kitchen. He was deliberately hamming it up to annoy Bobby as he'd decided to call him. 'Bobby Mack here could probably do with some salt and pepper, you British are mean with the condiments,' he added in a confiding tone. Although looking at the food he doubted whether a shake of salt and pepper could cheer that up the gravy was a grey colour and he wasn't quite sure how Chas had managed that.

'I wouldn't mind pizza,' Robert muttered pushing around the mashed potatoes in the watery gravy, Sergeant Jarvis's cooking skills weren't anything to write home about that was obvious and Makepeace was wondering whether the team would take turns or he could ask for a take out.

'Well you can't have that yet as our instructions are you've had a plain diet in the prison and we don't want you to get a touch of Mussolini's revenge.' Chas here has to do the cleaning and he's against it.'

'Harriet must be the department pin up, she certainly must cheer up that scene; a bit of a change from all those hairy arsed coppers,' he muttered looking round at the all-male protection detail. He was curious as to what the American boor thought of his ex-wife. He didn't think Dempsey's team had bothered to bathe at all while they'd been on the detail he sniffed disdainfully his nostrils offended.

'Not allowed to comment on the personal appearance of staff as it can be considered sexist,' Dempsey responded tongue in cheek. 'I've been told that a few times. Anyway this ain't no beauty pageant we're here to keep you safe, buddy boy.' He had to admit that he preferred Harry's subtle perfume to the guy stench; someone had obviously forgotten the deodorant and it wasn't him.

'My name is Robert Makepeace or Mr. Makepeace or even sir,' the witness responded in icy tones. 'I won't answer to Buddy or Bobby.' He detested Dempsey and his macho swagger.

'You'll answer to the Queen of Sheba if I tell you to,' Dempsey responded in a dry tone with a hint of humour. 'I'm being nice so far.' The American was enjoying letting out his inner thug as Harry called it when she was in one of her snippy moods. Now he was missing her snippy moods; must have got it bad.

'Pizza,' Chas plonked the plate down in front of his colleague. 'Rhubarb and custard for afters sir; are you finished with your main course?' He addressed Robert Makepeace and could see Dempsey smirking out of the corner of his eye.

'Yes thank you, please remove it and no afters,' Robert said 'afters' in a glacial tone as he moved away from the table and threw himself on the couch picking up a book and ignoring the protection team.

'Fry up tomorrow morning Bobby, maybe you'll fancy that. Chas ain't much of a cook so maybe I'll lend a hand or if you've got a classy way with eggs you can have a go yourself. I like eggs benedict but we probably don't have the sauce for that.' Dempsey shovelled in the pizza and was passed a beer by Chas; he belched loudly after gulping some. He gave a big grin at that which got wider as Mr. Makepeace looked disgusted.

Dempsey stood outside the public telephone box waiting his turn. It was currently occupied by a dame who seemed to have a pile of change and no end to her conversation; it was a freezing cold day and his feet were like blocks of ice. He'd learnt from Chas that Harry was at Angela's for lunch today and he wanted to hear his partner's voice. After another five minutes he'd had enough and he opened the door, 'c'mon lady my wife's having a baby and I need to make a call.' The woman eyed him dubiously but pocketed her change and said her goodbyes to whoever was getting the ear bashing. 'Thanks,' he grated as he pushed his way inside the box.

He dialled the number and asked Angela to put Harry on. He waited and his heart beat got faster as she picked up the receiver. 'Hey babe, how are you.' Harry sounded surprised to hear from him. 'Heard from the guys you were gonna be there and since I'm on a payphone I guess its discrete contact.'

'I'm fine bogged down in a fraud case with the very charming Inspector Booth; well he thinks he's charming anyway. How about you how's it going?' Harry was cool and polite as she responded but there was no warmth in her reply.

Dempsey picked up on that; did Makepeace sound a little off maybe he was imagining it. 'Boring and routine so far,' he growled. 'Look why don't I do a midnight raid on your place; I'm sick of the male company. C'mon Harry you know you'd like that,' he grinned imagining her snooty response.

'As delightful as that would be it would be a waste of time because I'm staying with Angela tonight and we're having one of those girl to girl chats. In fact she told me that she happened to meet you in the Dorchester Hotel a few weeks back.' Harry was upset that James had obviously intercepted Angela to talk about her past and that made her totally paranoid that he would talk to her ex-husband about her and she was burning with humiliation at that thought.

'Chance meeting passed the time of day what's wrong with that,' he rolled his eyes Harry was bright and she'd be onto the set-up with Pearce-Wynding in a hot minute.

'Don't you dare bullshit me, Dempsey.' she said obviously annoyed, 'you put Henry up to that meeting,' Harry's blue eyes flashed with annoyance he couldn't think she was that stupid.

'Hey, we were talking about your crowd and I mentioned Angela and he said he'd look her up nothing wrong with that. How are they getting on?' He grimaced knowing he wasn't likely to divert her that easily.

'You're so manipulative,' she hissed down the phone at him. 'Anyway you'll have plenty of opportunity to get first-hand information since you're babysitting my ex-husband. I'm sure he'll be only too happy to tell you my shortcomings.'

'Sweetheart, I know all about your shortcomings I've lived with them for three years,' he growled annoyed this conversation wasn't going the way he wanted it to. 'Add to that the only person I want to hear about your past from is you; Angela just said that he blamed you for his cheating and that's all she wrote.'

'I don't talk about it because I don't want to talk about it,' she responded in a defensive tone. 'It was a difficult time for me,' her voice held a slight tremor. Harry just wished that the past could stay buried she was tormented by the thought of Robert regaling James with her failure in the bedroom.

Dempsey could see this conversation wasn't going anywhere good and decided he'd have to give some to get some. 'I miss you,' his tone deepened as he made the admission. 'Can't wait for this gig to finish; I'm sorry you're upset, Harry. Guess I realised you were a little gun shy and I just wanted to make sure I didn't spook you by triggering something.'

Harry sighed and let go of her anger she was touched he'd found a way to contact her. 'I miss you too,' she responded softly her mood improved a little by his confession. She knew it took a lot for him to be open with her as he found it difficult to talk about his emotions.

'Gotta go and make sure Chas ain't killed the witness with his cooking, keep it warm princess,' he smirked knowing how much she hated his innuendo filled comments and hoping it would bring back the feisty Harry he'd fallen for.

'I can promise you it will be piping hot when you return,' she gave a shaky laugh; Dempsey always improved her mood even when he was being irritating.

The American smiled and wished he could be by her side he had a feeling Harry needed him although she'd never admit it. It was killing him not being there for her and that's why he'd frozen his butt off waiting to make the call. 'You're getting better at the flirting, bye sweetheart.' When he rang off he felt like the colour had drained from his world and he just wanted to be back at Harry's getting cosy with a glass of wine and making her feel good.

Angela smiled at her friend encouragingly when she came back into the room. 'James is on your side Harry, he'd do anything for you; you know that. He won't be put off by anything Robert says.'

'I hope not; it's just that for years I felt…. I've wanted to be close to James for such a long time but I was scared I wouldn't be enough; after all I wasn't enough for Robert that was pretty clear.' She picked up her wine glass and stared into it. 'Dempsey and I score points off each other all the time and I felt I'd lose my edge with him if he found me lacking in that way.'

'How's the sex life?' Angela picked up an olive and bit into it her eyes amused but kind on her friend. She had a feeling that Harry's James would be dynamite in the bedroom or anywhere else come to think of it.

'Terrific,' she answered awkwardly, picking up her wine glass her colour fluctuating a little. 'Different, it's easy to be physical with James he's so relaxed about it.' It was true, he was comfortable in his own skin that way and it allowed her to be the same.

'Well then, there you are. Robert was a first class louse and you've waited too long to find someone who would deserve you and now you have. Angela raised her glass, 'to men, who are terrific,' she toasted her friend.

'I'll drink to that,' Harry responded feeling a little better. She knew the doubts would nag at her later but just for now she enjoyed the warm glow that Dempsey's phone call had given her and the calm common-sense and good humour of her friend.

Whilst Dempsey was out of the house Robert tried to pump Chas for information on Harriet and her partner. He accepted a cup of coffee which seemed to be Nescafe or worse Maxwell House and pretended to appreciate it. 'I suppose its unusual having a male and female team in your department.'

'Well we have D.I. Makepeace she's a good copper and she has to partner someone, they make a good team; read each other well,' the Scot offered his charge a jammy dodger; it was refused.

'And what about off duty do they read each other well there too, if you know what I mean?' The barrister could be charming when he wanted to be and had decided to be chummy to get the inside track on Harriet and the brash Yank. 'They must get quite close spending all that time together.'

'Move in different circles I would think,' Chas was quite adept at playing it dumb, he did it with Spikings all the time. 'We all go to the pub now and again but that's about it I would imagine.'

'Come on now, I know you guys and office gossip. Is he getting into my wife's knickers that's what I want to know,' Robert's tone had got nastier as he talked to the dumb cop.

'Ex-wife,' Chas responded dryly. 'No business of mine sir, and no business of yours either if you don't mind my saying so, you could always try asking Dempsey.'

'Ask me what,' Dempsey came back through the door stamping his feet and blowing into his hands looking from one to the other.

'Forget it,' Robert responded icily. 'This is disgusting,' he thrust the coffee back at Chas, 'I'd stick to the day job if I were you.'

A week later they needed to make another move which was always the most dangerous part of the operation. Dempsey sat with Chas and planned it out. 'We've had two locations suggested but then Vice could get wind of them as budget cuts mean they've been used before. 'I've talked to Lord Winfield and there's a Hunting Lodge at his place we could use which has nice open views so we can see trouble coming plus there are a few tricks that we can use to get us out of there if we get surrounded.'

Chas was cautious. 'What does Spikings say?' He knew Dempsey could go rogue if he felt the situation demanded it but he needed his salary and pension and would much prefer to go by the book.

'He doesn't know and it's better for him if he don't or can say he didn't. You can give him the inside track if you like but tell him I'm taking the hit on this if it goes wrong.' Dempsey had a lot of respect for his senior officer and didn't want the chief taken down if he screwed up.

'Okay, I'll tell him. Is Lord Winfield doing this because he's Robert Makepeace's former father in law?' Chas was curious as to why Harry's father would help them; he couldn't imagine that the D.I.'s father would have warm feelings towards someone who'd hurt his daughter.

'Nope he's doing it because he'd like the pain-in-the-ass, bastard on a different continent. Under all that genial bluster he's a tough cookie. Look Chas we don't have too much longer to look after the witness. And personally I'll be cheering when someone else gets the care of the charmless, jerk. Just trust me on this I've done a lot of this kind of stuff.'

Spikings listened to Chas and nodded as he understood the Yank's reasoning. 'I'll officially condone this when it's over, Dempsey doesn't need to risk his career over this. Put in the paperwork for the submission of the location for my approval; do it on one of those floppy disks things and put in the safe with a for the attention of. We're close now we're not risking this operation for a bit of protocol. I'll get one of our teams up to Winfield's estate with carefully chosen personnel which I'll supervise and even taking those precautions I think we'll have a battle on our hands as I'll have to tell Knocker in Vice and depending on who he needs to tell that could be problematical. Actually thinking on that I'll ask Knocker who he does need to tell; might be able to clean up their act for them if one of them squeals.

Harry had moved into the Spikings household on the Chief Inspector's recommendation. He'd called her into his office and asked her to sit down. 'I'll get right to the point Harry, there's a lot of heat going down to shall we say locate Robert Makepeace. In addition to that this force is as leaky as a sieve and the traffickers will know that D.I. Dempsey is leading the operation.' He took out a cigarette and lit it and inhaled. 'You have an association with both men and that makes you a target for the villains who will by now be getting very focussed on exploiting any said vulnerability.'

'I see,' she held his gaze. 'Well where would you suggest I go, I suppose my home is out of the question? Are you suggesting a safe house?' Harry ran her arms around her body defensively wishing she was with her partner he always managed to raise her spirits when she felt under threat.

'No I'm not, you're coming with me and my home is going to be protected by a squad of woodentops so we should be fine, after that we're going to join Dempsey at an undisclosed location. You're not going home to pack, my wife has been shopping for clothes in your size and toiletries so good luck with that.' His wife favoured certain designers that Spikings found hard on his pocket and hard to like. Harry always looked very nice so he hoped Jane had reined it in a bit.

'I'm sure I'm very grateful to Mrs Spikings,' Harry responded in her upper class, most polite manner.

'Good, well let's go.' Spikings didn't really want his team getting an insight into his home life but if he had to have any of them in residence Harry would be his preference as she was discrete and wouldn't go blabbing about the colour of his bathroom suite or his wife's sharp tongue.

Harry lay in bed that night in one of the spare rooms at the Spikings residence. The crisp, cool cotton of the sheets settled around her. She mused on her host's relationship; even though Jane and Gordon were combative they obviously had a strong if fiery relationship. Harry smiled, they were old marrieds' but it was nice she wondered if she would ever get there with Dempsey.

Images of her relationship with Robert reared there ugly head. 'You look like you'd be good lay but it's like screwing a corpse; why can't you be like Lisa she knows what she's doing in the sack; everyone has threesomes these days why are you so screwed up; I'd ask you to go down on me but you'd probably end up in the basement.' Endless taunts, all cruel and demeaning, would Robert repeat them to James. She bit her lip to keep the tears back. She'd loved Robert or thought she had and it had all been such a disappointment; is that why she'd picked someone his total opposite? No, that wasn't right; she hadn't exactly picked James he'd just gradually become essential to her because of who he was not as a reaction to someone else.

Her thoughts went round and round like a hamster on a wheel. Dempsey had realised she wasn't like other women that's why he'd arranged the meet with Angela to find out why she was the way she was. Would he be able to resist getting the inside track off her ex. Oh God, why couldn't she just be enough?

Robert Makepeace was surprised when Dempsey drew up outside the Hunting Lodge on the Winfield Estate. 'This is the safe house? Are you out of your mind! Winfield hates me and always has done.'

'I'm not privy to that information; this is a good location as it's easy to defend. We're close now and you'll get taken out of here by helicopter to the court. You'll be safer when you've given your testimony; course they may try and off you for revenge but I'd say they'd have more to worry about. I can vouch for Lord Winfield's discretion it took a bit of persuasion to get his permission for this; didn't want to disturb the ground nesting birds.'

'And you're familiar with Lord Winfield I suppose,' Robert sneered at that. 'I'd be surprised if you've ever met.' Robert found it offensive that a mannerless oaf like Dempsey would have any communication with the aristocracy. Makepeace himself always found Winfield to be cold and unwelcoming and he'd been barely tolerated because of Harriet.

'Colour yourself surprised then,' Dempsey responded in an even tone. He barked a series of instructions to the team and unlocked the door and told Makepeace to go in. 'Okay Bobby, got to tell you this is the time we're most likely to get hit so you will need to wear protective clothing,' he threw the other man a set of gear. 'Your former friends' will be throwing money around like confetti to find out where you are and if we have a weak link they'll find it. Jesus,' Dempsey said hit by a sudden thought. 'Watson, take care of Mr. Makepeace I need to make a call.'

He got hold of Spikings on a private frequency they'd arranged. 'Boss you've got to secure Harry it suddenly struck me they could go for her; she's close to me and Robert Makepeace. If they know I'm on the operation which is likely, they'll make the link.'

'Yes I know that detective,' Spikings responded wearily; he often wondered if his team thought he'd just come down with the last shower. 'D.I. Makepeace is secured, don't worry I can personally vouch for that. I'm expecting an attack on your location keep your head down and follow the plan; backup has been arranged under my supervision.'

'Roger that,' Dempsey growled eyeing the dusky rural landscape. He went back into the house from the car and took his position; they had security lighting around the lodge but that could be taken out quite easily.

Robert Makepeace was lighting a cigarette and watching the men take their positions around the house. 'I hope your team's up to this,' he muttered. 'So far they seem an unprepossessing bunch and you seem to be some kind of egotistical maverick. I bet you're the type that gets turned on by a bitch like my ex-wife and I bet you fantasise that there's fire under all that ice. There isn't there's just more ice, she's never had anyone like that since me, I know that because I've kept tabs on her. I could turn on the charm and get back in her knickers in a heartbeat.'

'That right,' Dempsey responded in a bored tone. 'Sounds to me like you might of put her off dating guys rather than spoilt them for her,' he drawled lighting up a cigar. 'In my experience a man who suggests a woman's frigid is usually a man who can't light a fire with a blow torch.' He gave a low laugh and held the other man's gaze his expression hard and unrelenting. 'And a word of warning D.I. Makepeace is a highly respected officer and a well-liked member of SI10 and since your ass is on the line you might want to think about that.'

'Are you threatening me,' Makepeace blustered annoyed at the Yank's disdainful response he'd expected to hit a nerve as he suspected any man who'd spent time with Harriet. She was beautiful and he was possessive and jealous of her even now after all these years.

'No I'm not threatening you, but there's a bunch of guys approaching that might be, 'incoming,' he yelled out to the team. 'Chas send the signal out now.' Gun fire could be heard and the security lights were hit.

'Right Robert, listen to me and I'm gonna tell you what we're gonna do,' Dempsey got hold of the guy's collar. 'There's a passage that leads from here to the Hall and we're gonna leave by that. Now don't panic and follow me.' He moved from room to room and then pressed a panel in what looked like a pantry and the door swung open. 'In,' he hissed at Makepeace's ex.'

'How do I know this isn't a trick,' Robert was panicking the pallor of his skin pale and sweat drenched.

'Well you don't but my men are protecting this place and people are shooting at them so I suggest you get your ass moving, cos when you do they can maybe follow us and get out of here with their lives.' Dempsey yelled the last part and gave the witness an encouraging shove and then half pushed and half dragged him down the passage. It took the best part of half an hour to get to the main house and then to the helicopter waiting at the rear. Dempsey got into the chopper with the protectee, Chas and Watson and then radioed Spikings for the all clear. 'Is everything okay,' he asked knowing Spikings would know what he was asking.

'A few scratches and a graze from a bullet but we're in good shape here Dempsey, get the witness to the holding cell and your part of the operation is over.' Spikings team had had a hard time as there'd been a sizeable force of men to contend with but as they hadn't expected SI10's and Vice's back-up teams they'd had the element of surprise which just showed you some of those Vice boys were decent coppers.

'Roger that,' Dempsey responded grimly. 'Let's go,' he spoke through his microphone to the pilot and the rotor blades whined as they took off. His dark eyes met those of Robert Makepeace and he let his contempt show the guy had been a whimpering jelly as they'd made their way down the tunnel and he'd practically had to drag him most of the way. He saw the other man colour with shame but it gave him no satisfaction and he looked away in disgust.

At Winfield Hall Harriet's father was more concerned by Harry's demeanour than the injury to her shoulder; she was quiet and had that haunted look about her again; Robert Makepeace he supposed. That man had seriously damaged his darling Harriet and if he could have put a bullet through him he would have been sorely tempted. 'Chief Inspector Spikings tells me that things have gone well and your team have contained the trespassers.'

Harry gave a weak smile as weeks of sleepless nights had taken their toll. 'Yes that side of things is sorted, a successful operation. Winfield Hall is secure; the lodge will need a bit of work though.'

'Don't worry about that it's only bricks and mortar in the end. Your partner Dempsey, the awful Yank as you used to call him, took Robert off in a helicopter a while ago so hopefully that piece of business is over.' James had told him to look after Harry for him and he meant to.

'Yes,' she answered in a tired voice. 'Sorry Freddie, do you mind if I go to my room for a while; I haven't slept very well lately.' The dark rings around her eyes and her loss of weight spoke to her distress; her father had noticed but hadn't commented.

'Of course darling, go and get some rest,' he smiled at her fondly but his expression was seriously worried when she left his presence. She needed Dempsey to cheer her up; even if they were fighting all the time that man brought colour to Harry's cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

_I've written two versions of this and this is the preferred copy, I hope it works. Thank you for the reviews I've appreciated every comment and really enjoyed watching the series again._

Dempsey checked in at the SI10 offices with Jarvis and Watson; he'd filled out a report on the operation and given in the document he'd received from the court officials as he'd handed Robert Makepeace over to his barrister to give evidence. He wanted to clear up all the red tape so he could be with his partner and not get dragged back by Spikings to do the paperwork. When he'd finished he had a quick shower in the guys' locker room and was pulling on a fresh pair of jeans when Chas came in.

'Not a nice man Harry's ex, give her my best when you see her,' his dark eyes met those of the American and a silent conversation took place. 'Tried to pump me for information on the two of you,' Chas pulled his jumper over his head.

'Yeah and how did that go,' Dempsey's mouth twitched with humour he could imagine how that went. He'd heard Chas blank Spikings a million times and most of it on his behalf.

'Nothing to report,' Chas gave a wry smile. 'I checked the hospital, Harry's out of A&E and staying with her father at Winfield Hall,' he knew Dempsey would already know that but he played the game.

'Thanks, I'm taking a few days back leave since I haven't had a day off in forever and maybe I'll pop down there and see how she's doing; check out the lodge house whilst I'm there and assess the damage. See you around Chas and thanks,' he held out his hand and shook the other man's hand.

'For what?' Chas had a feeling he knew what was coming but waited patiently for Dempsey to continue.

'For dealing with the asshole on a day to day basis and keeping me from committing murder one. And also for the cooking when you got to buying the canned food it got better,' he lightened the atmosphere after the reveal and slapped the other man on the back and left the room.

Dempsey made his way to the car and headed down the M4 in the direction of the Winfield estate. He didn't underestimate the gun battle Harry had been involved in and he'd fought hard not to desert her jerkwad of an ex-husband and fight his way to her side. He also knew she'd been reliving her painful past over the last few weeks. For his own part he'd shut down Robert's attempts to talk about Harry; he was curious as to what had gone down but he wanted his partner to tell him not that pathetic loser she'd been married to. It went against the grain to deliver the smarmy bastard to the court without rearranging his face and he hated the thought that jerk had touched Harry never mind been her first.

He came off at the motorway exit and drove along the country lanes and through the late afternoon dusk until he came to the drive leading down to Winfield Hall. He pulled up there and gave the police Sergeant at the gate his I.D. 'Heard you had quite a party here,' he drawled, 'Dempsey SI10, I'm expected.'

The sergeant nodded, 'forensics are combing the grounds for evidence plus there's an army detail to make sure any heavy weaponry is made safe; it's usually quiet here we get lawnmower's stolen and the like,' he returned Dempsey's I.D. Chief Inspector Spikings is at the hall he's assessing the damage and checking on his team they took a number of injuries but no fatalities so that's a result.'

'Thanks,' the American nodded and got back in his car and drove into the semi-circular drive in front of the house and sprayed gravel everywhere as the car came to a screeching halt.

'Dempsey's arrived,' Spikings growled and looked over at Makepeace who was looking pale and expressionless. 'Well go and greet him girl, I'm sure you'll want to swap war stories and he'll no doubt be glad to know you're in one piece.' What was up with Harry she'd been a ghost of her former self the last few weeks. The Yank had been undercover before for long periods and she'd coped.

Harry came out of her introspection and walked to the door to greet her partner and surveyed the gravel all over the front steps, 'I see you've arrived,' she said simply her eyes searched his with a shadow of fear in their blue depths. She'd been haunted by Robert's painful accusations about her ability as a lover; old wounds re-opened as she'd wondered what her ex might have revealed.

Dempsey got out of the car and came up to her his gaze warm as he assessed her status. 'It's good to see you Harry, you okay I got here as soon as I could?' His fingertips ran over her temple and down to her jaw, 'how's the shoulder?'

'It's just a graze the bullet didn't go in; I've got painkillers from the hospital,' Harry dismissed the injury and moved away from his touch, 'Spikings is here he's in the drawing room with Freddie and we have police and army personnel all over the grounds, the traffickers had a fair amount of artillery but Spikings had prepared for it. It got a big naughty at times but we had the element of surprise and that kept the causalities down; it took a while to round them up. Fry's in hospital with a leg wound; he held up well though and he's going to be okay.' She knew she was babbling but couldn't seem to help it, Dempsey must think she'd lost it.

Her partner got the fact that Harry was playing it like they were in the office and he supposed with the boss here she wanted to keep the professional personae in place. On the other hand it could be because she was spooked about her ex and was keeping her distance.

Dempsey decided to follow her lead, 'yeah, how's Freddie I think the hunting lodge took a few hits; at one point I thought I heard a mortar? There had been deafening sounds which could be heard despite the insulation in the tunnels.

'Freddie's fine, the hall was well protected,' Harry acknowledged as she led her way into the house and into the drawing room, 'D.I. Dempsey,' she announced in a polite tone.

'You can call me James I'm off duty,' Dempsey growled at her. 'Hello sir, boss,' he acknowledged. This was great he wanted to get Harry on her own and he had the chief and her daddy on point.

'Good work James,' Spikings responded using Dempsey's first name with his usual sarcasm. 'The witness has given evidence on the first day of the trial, he will be cross examined of course but the information has been submitted. The court is aware of the threat so they're fast tracking Robert Makepeace's part in the proceedings to lessen the risk and thereby reducing his potential as a target.'

'Good to know,' Dempsey responded in a wooden tone, he personally wouldn't care if they offed Robert once the trafficking case had the information they needed in fact he'd hold whoever's coat. 'Sorry about the damage sir,' he turned to Freddie.

'Don't worry about that my boy, that's the least of my worries,' Freddie's warm gaze settled on his precious daughter he'd give everything he owned to keep that haunted expression from her face.

'We're ready to inspect the damage to the Lodge House now Lord Winfield,' Spikings decided to give his team some personal time as Dempsey looked like he was ready to lay an egg and he didn't want to be involved in a domestic between his most proficient officers. There was only so much you could turn a blind eye to.

'Yes, yes excellent idea,' Lord Winfield wanted the American to sort out Harriet and he could see his daughter was looking less than willing to play ball; he ushered Gordon Spikings out of the hall and down the steps before she could offer to join them and left the pair of them together.

Dempsey decided to try baby steps as he read Harry's defensive body language, she was posting keep off the grass signs no doubt about that. 'Chas is a terrible cook you got anything to eat here,' his warm smile was meant to reassure, he could see he'd got some work to do to coax the princess out of the tower. He didn't comment on her emotional retreat because he understood.

'I think we might be able to find something,' Harry answered realising that she couldn't very well just bolt to her room and if she did he'd follow her anyway as Dempsey wouldn't let a little thing like being a guest in her father's house bother him. 'Shall we go into the kitchen and help ourselves most of the staff have been told to stand down today due to the police activity.'

Dempsey followed Harry into the kitchen and opened the fridge; he foraged and got out a selection of cheeses and pate. Harry had gone quiet and he wondered if they'd given her something at the hospital she sounded like a wound up toy when she'd met him on the steps. He put the food down and then came over to her and lifted her jacket off one shoulder and saw the bandage under the baggy tank she was wearing. 'How bad is it?'

'It's fine,' her heart rate increased as he bent his dark head, his hair brushing her jaw, and kissed her shoulder near the edge of the dressing. Her eyes flashed to the housekeeper who'd come in to feed the wood burning stove, Mrs. Milburn had known her since she was a child and she felt very self-conscious at her partner's touch. She'd almost forgotten the heat he could create when he kissed and caressed her; it felt uncomfortable her body was stinging with awareness, it was intense.

'Spikings should have kept you out of it.' Dempsey murmured as he placed a number of small, lingering kisses over her neck and collar bone; food taking a backseat now he'd started nuzzling at Harry. He'd hungered for the familiar scent of her when he'd been shut up in the safe house with the boys.

'Why, he needed every resource he could get his hands on; the traffickers had deployed a small army and as your partner I was guarding your rear,' she pointed out with a little more spirit than she'd shown so far. 'I thought you wanted something to eat,' she gently pushed him away her eyes flashing to the housekeeper and she was still feeling uncomfortable about what Robert might have revealed.

'I do,' his gaze ran over her in an appreciative manner. 'Sorry honey, but I've been fantasising you for weeks,' he piled some food on his plate and sat down at the large, wooden kitchen table as Harry opened a bottle of wine. 'The Chief should have kept you out of it because he could've with your ex being the witness.'

Harry considered that, 'I think Spikings felt it safer to have me under his wing so to speak; apart from organising resources to cover your operation he's been working all hours on Vice's bent coppers you know how he feels about that; it's why he agreed to take you on in the first place.'

Dempsey nodded as he spread the pate generously on the bread and took a bite it was delicious in comparison to the steak pie in a can which was Chas's last gastronomic delight. 'This is good,' he lifted a glass of wine and gave her a silent toast. He watched her she was awkward, nervous it was like the morning after their first night together.

'Why don't you ask me?' Dempsey took another mouthful of the bread and pate and gave her a look of disbelief when she asked, 'about what?' He put down the food and leaned towards her across the table. 'You want to know what Robert Makepeace said about you to me and you're all jumpy as hell because you think I might believe him. As if I'd believe anything that jerk said,' Dempsey's scathing tones showed exactly what he felt about her ex, he took another mouthful of wine. 'And since you won't ask I'll tell you. I closed him down on anything he tried to start on that subject and I think he found me so repellent that he couldn't for one minute imagine that you and I had anything going on.'

Makepeace quelled a smile and felt an immense sense of relief and gratitude to her partner, 'you played the brash Yank I presume?' She gave a small laugh as he nodded his eyes alive with mischief. 'I hate it when you do that,' she confided knowing that he was aware of that and did it occasionally if he thought she was being too snooty.

'Well it's something you and your ex have in common then,' he responded in a dry tone. 'Chas and the guys followed my lead so that's how that went so you can stop starving yourself to death and eat something,' he pointed at the food. 'You can tell me about you and him; I want to hear it from you.'

Harry picked up the bread and added some cheese, 'I have been eating,' she defended herself but she didn't respond on the issue of her ex-husband. She just wanted to forget about that.

'Well you ain't been eating enough,' he growled as his gaze ran over her. 'Anyway one consolation for you Harry, I think your taste in men's improved. I mean I may be no Prince Charming but Jesus what were you thinking?' He could see Robert Makepeace was good looking and had a classy way with him but a couple of weeks in the guy's company was all he could take. Harry's ex was a total jerk.

'Point taken but I was very young,' she agreed finding she was suddenly hungry. 'You can see why I was put off the idea of dating and then you rode into town Dempsey and gradually the thaw set in,' her blue eyes were warm as she held his gaze.

'Took three years for the ice to melt but it was worth it,' he got up and pulled her out of her seat and into his warm embrace. 'C'mon Harry you're better than this; you fight me over every goddamned thing, you go up against a private army get a bullet wound and it's like all in a days' work. You're my girl, my baby, my princess,' he murmured the mantra as he kissed her again and got a much warmer response than before as he took time coaxing her to come out and play. 'That's better,' he growled as he kissed her nose in a patronising manner and smiled as her blue eyes flashed in answer to his challenge.

Her finger tips traced the breast pocket of his shirt as she realised she'd better update him on the guest list at Winfield Hall. 'I stayed with Spikings and his wife for a few days; he's just the same at home as he is at work and Mrs Spikings or Jane has the patience of a saint. The traffickers broke into my house and caused quite a bit of damage so I'm glad they took me in. Freddie was very grateful,' Harry gaze met his knowing the news she had to impart wouldn't be too popular.

'Yeah the boss is one of the good guys when you come down to it; figured out the danger to my queen before I did, chess metaphor,' he explained as he brushed back her hair and his thumb ran gently over her ear as his hand cupped the back of her neck.

'Yes well Spikings has had to spend a lot of time with the local force and the army officer in charge,' she bit her lip and wondered if he was tuning in to her news. 'And Freddie is very hospitable,' she added.

'I hope you're about to say he's given the army guy a room,' Dempsey ground out in a frustrated tone.

'Well yes Lieutenant Hayes is staying here,' she agreed and waited for the other shoe to drop.

'What not just the army guy, Spikings also,' his dark scowl showed how popular that option was.

'Nearly there,' she agreed with a bright smile as she ran her arms around his waist.

'Spikings wife too you got to be kidding me, what is this place a motel?' His expression reflected his bad temper, 'tell you what maybe we should move out, there's a nice pub in the village that does rooms.'

'It will be all right, the house is vast you've been allocated the same room as before and it's got an adjoining door to my room so you won't need to tiptoe down the hall. The Spikings are in the other wing and Jane Spikings was very nice to me.'

He pulled her to him making sure he didn't jar her injured shoulder, 'I've missed you,' he whispered in her ear and buried his face in her hair inhaling the faint vanilla fragrance.

'Yes I can feel you've missed me,' her skin heated at the only too obvious masculine reaction against her lower body as it rested against his.

'Screw the guests let's go to bed,' he raised his head and his dark eyes searched hers. 'You're not going to tell me we have to go to dinner and do all that polite chit chat, crap,' he saw the stubborn look on her and groaned. 'You owe me,' he muttered.

'Yes James, I think I do,' she reached up and wound her good arm around his neck and kissed him with a passion that promised he'd be rewarded later.

Dempsey, Spikings and Lord Winfield lit cigars from Freddie's humidor which made the American give a sigh of utter bliss. 'Excellent cigar sir,' he murmured as he inhaled and blew a smoke ring.

Harry placed a brandy beside each of her most significant males and took a small sip of the fiery liquid, it helped her relax after all the stress she'd endured. James didn't seem to have been negatively affected by anything Robert may have said. It occurred to her that maybe she should tell him about it. She would tell him at some point when the moment was right; she would tell him if it seemed necessary.

Dempsey however had a different approach; he'd seen Harry evade him on a number of issues and he'd worked out that Robert Makepeace could have finished them if he personally hadn't taken control of the situation. And as tired as they were he wanted at least a synopsis of what had gone on especially as Harry looked so skinny and pale when he got back.

As the night drew to a close and the guests made their way to their beds; Dempsey and Makepeace followed half an hour later. Harry's bedroom was heated but not that warm and Dempsey looked at the bed and decided that's where they'd talk. 'Doesn't your English central heating work in these big, old houses?'

'Well they're very large, double glazing is difficult and expensive so they're hard to heat; you can have the bathroom first I'm more used to the temperature.' She waited outside until she heard the shower go on as the plumbing was a little antiquated and then drifted away to hang up her clothes and get ready for her turn in the bathroom. Harry throat went dry as James came out of the shower in a towel and looked good enough to eat. Her hormones were getting the better of her and she bit her lip and disappeared into the ensuite.

Dempsey got under the covers as the place was damned cold and then noticed the snow falling outside the window; that was nice and seasonal, reminded him of New York; even better when you were in a warm bed and waiting for your favourite lady. 'Harry, hurry up and get in here,' he yelled at her as she seemed to be taking forever in the bathroom. His foot touched a hot object and he hauled it out; what the hell was that?

Harry came out of the bathroom looking a little embarrassed. 'Did you have to yell like that? There are other people in the house.' Dempsey always amazed her the way he could chat away to aristocracy in a well-informed manner on a number of subjects and then yell like a yob from the Bronx when it suited him.

She slipped off her robe and got in beside him in a pale pink, skimpy tank with matching briefs it had some kind of lacy stuff on it and looked like paradise to a male who'd been holed up with a bunch of guys who hadn't bothered about hygiene too much. 'You look like an aristocratic, wet dream,' he growled. 'And what the hell is this; I nearly burnt my goddamned foot.'

Harry exercised her patience muscle and informed him it was a hot water bottle intended to keep the bed warm. 'One of the staff must have brought it in earlier; we're having a rather severe cold snap.'

'Are you sure they ain't at the bottom of the bed ready to offer me a cigar when I've performed my duty,' he asked sarcastically. James wasn't that keen on all the flunkies that ran around Winfield Hall, it offended his democratic principles.

'I'm sure it could be arranged,' she answered in a cool tone which usually pissed him off. Harry pulled the covers up to her chin as it really wasn't very warm in the room. She caught sight of the snow and smiled. 'I love snow, we can take the dogs out tomorrow it will be fun to watch them play in it.'

'Come here,' Dempsey pulled her to him and settled her on his chest. He left it for a few seconds while she snuggled closer. 'All right sweetheart let's get comfortable, now I know you won't like this but I want you to tell me about your marriage; give me enough to understand why you were so scared of me meeting your ex.'

Harry froze and her whole body tensed as she looked up at him her expression closed even though she knew she should tell James about it when it came to the crunch she really didn't want to, 'I don't think that's necessary.'

'I think it is; I think it could have broken us up; he cheated on you I know that; lots of guys cheat and women forgive them or they don't. You got cheated on and you left him and then you don't date or anything until I gave you an ultimatum. Why'd you react like that?'

'I don't want to talk about it,' she protested upset that he would raise the subject now of all times. 'Can't we just be glad we're both in one piece and together; why would you bring that up tonight?' Harry pushed away from his embrace her body language defensive.

'I brought it up because the longer we leave it the worse it'll get; tell me Harry.' Dempsey sat up and watched as she got out of bed went to her closet; she seemed to be looking for something. The next minute she threw a book at him. 'There that's my diary; you can read it and then you can go to hell.' She picked up her robe and tied it quickly and left the bedroom.

The detective in Dempsey made him pick it up and leaf through it until he found the stuff about Robert cheating; his face darkened with a scowl as he experienced Harry's pain. Her deliberations on whether she should be like those other girls and then her strong feeling that wouldn't work for her that she couldn't be someone she wasn't and did that make her inadequate. A lot on the subject of why she couldn't be more relaxed with Robert and give him what he needed, 'you were right not to do it princess, the guy was a selfish, sadistic bastard,' Dempsey muttered.

The insults were all recorded as if she was punishing herself; the suggestions of sexual stuff that Harry would never be into even if the guy was more than willing. He shut the diary and groaned no wonder she'd been on the reserved side, he wished he'd been there for her, he felt sorry for the young girl his partner had been.

Harry meanwhile had paced the house her thoughts in turmoil. She shouldn't have given James the diary; my God why had she done that; he'd see her every private thought. What had she written; think back, think back what did I write? She was beside herself with mortification and nervous tension. She'd have to go back to the bedroom and face him; she couldn't avoid her partner they worked together and besides that he was persistent and didn't give up easily.

Dempsey heard the door creak and looked over to see her there like a bird ready to fly at any moment. 'Come here, Harry,' his voice was warm and held a wealth of tenderness. He threw back the covers to let her in and she slowly made her way over and then settled beside him.

'The guy was sick and twisted and there's nothing wrong with you that a few more Christmas's won't solve,' he smiled at her way of describing her progress in the bedroom area. 'Why'd you think it was you; why couldn't you talk to Angela or one of your other friends?'

Harry didn't answer immediately as she wasn't sure she could speak as her throat was so tight and tears were threatening. She swallowed hard and concentrated on putting the words together. 'I was very young and proud and t-t-t-oo ashamed at my failure. I didn't want to admit I was wrong I suppose.' She took a deep breath to try and regain her composure.

Dempsey's arms tightened around her protectively, 'you made a bad choice; we all make bad choices Harry, there ain't no shame in that. You stuck to your guns and didn't let him change you, you should be proud of that. I'm proud of you for that.'

James words helped her to confide more even though it was hard to open up on such a painful period in her life. 'Robert's abusive comments got worse as I broke away from him; he got obsessed with getting me back; stalked me; I had to get a r-r-restraining order,' she shivered horrified at the memory. 'It was a nightmare that I just want to forget,' she whispered.

'Okay baby, I got you,' he soothed her as he stroked her hair and then down her spine. He held her while she let go and sobbed on his chest all the pain flooding out of her in an exhausted wave. His jaw squared and he wished he'd knocked Robert Makepeace's head off when he'd had the chance. Anyone hurting Harry would have him to answer to and if the guy didn't get posted to the other end of the planet he'd be receiving a visit. On the other hand he was intelligent enough to realise that if Harry hadn't cut herself off like that he wouldn't have had his chance with her; she'd be married now to some guy from the nobility with a bunch of kids, a four by four, and a stable full of horses and dogs.

The sobs started to ease a little and Dempsey reached across to the nightstand and got the tissues and handed them to her; he smiled as she hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom. She was probably too ladylike to blow her nose in front of him; she was like that dainty and pretty in the way she did things; he liked that even though he was the polar opposite. He heard the shower go on and then the hairdryer; what the hell was she doing he quelled his impatience whatever it was if she needed to do it then he'd wait.

Harry came out and quickly dressed in warm clothes and picked up the diary she looked over at him. 'Are you coming?' Her voice was back to its usual cool modulation and she eyed him with the challenge he knew so well.

'Pass my clothes over its freezing,' he grumbled acknowledging this was some kind of rite of passage of hers and he may as well give up on the sex thing. His clothes hit him in the face which was nice; deciding not to say anything he dragged them on and then found his shoes. 'Do I need a coat cos I didn't' bring anything for the arctic wastes.'

'Freddy will have something,' she responded as she walked out of the room.

They made their way downstairs and Harry headed for the main reception room where the log fire was burning; she poured them a brandy each and lifted hers and took a generous mouthful.

Dempsey waited, this was her moment and he didn't want to rush her; she seemed pretty determined about something her chin was kind of set like when she was going to be really stubborn about something or when she was scared but she was determined not to be. When Harry got hold of the diary and looked at the fire he realised her intent.

'Are you sure about that Harry; it's what makes you, you.' He didn't want her to regret her decision but had to admit there was nothing in that diary he'd want to hold onto; it had been a bad year.

She threw it into the flames and her body seemed to relax. 'I don't want it here poisoning the atmosphere. You've seen it and you are the only person that needed to see it. I suppose in some way it was waiting for you.' Her blue eyes held his, 'I love you,' she looked almost angry about it as if she was saying 'so there.'

'I love you too,' his voice had a distinctly low timbre as he felt awkward with the emotional stuff but he knew this was the time when 'thank you,' would be inappropriate.

'That must have been hard,' she acknowledged the effort and bit her lip to stop the smile as the delight at his words flooded through her body chasing the pain away. James didn't' give up his feelings easily and she knew he'd spoken the words because she needed to hear them.

'It was,' he agreed with a warm smile. 'No point in keeping stuff back huh,' he took a sip of the brandy to fortify himself and moved closer to the fire watching the diary be consumed, the pages curling in the flames. 'You really want to go out there,' he looked dubiously at the heavy snow hitting the window panes.

'We could make snow angels,' she teased him. 'Isn't that an American tradition?' She moved closer to him and her blue eyes flirted with him shamelessly. 'What would you suggest?'

'Rug looks nice, cosy by the fire,' he smiled at her. 'Or we could go back to bed and keep each other warm, share body heat,' he pulled her closer to him and kissed her gently. 'It's up to you; I'll freeze my butt off out there if that's your pleasure Lady Harriet,' he could see his Harry had returned and he was glad she was back.

'You obviously do love me,' she took another sip of brandy. 'I think the rug looks comfortable; it's a bit of a romantic cliché though but at my age I think I should have done that.'

'You ain't worried Freddie or Spikings will turn up,' he lifted her chin and kissed her with more passion than before; weeks in the safe house had been hard and his nightly companion had been fantasies of Harry, her body under his, those soft little moans she made and the occasional scream when it got away from her. He loved that scream made him feel like some kind of God.

She dragged in oxygen as he raised his head her breathing ragged. 'I don't think you're really worried about that James,' she descended gracefully to the rug and he followed. Harry's fingers ran around the top button of his shirt she knew he was waiting for her to take the initiative; she was knelt on the rug and he was reclining supporting himself on his elbows; watching her. Harry held his gaze as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt and when it gaped open her hand went in and smoothed over the warm skin of his chest and then his rib cage; his breathing accelerated as she caressed him fascinated by her tactile exploration. Her nipples hardened and her clothes felt abrasive, she swiftly pulled the thick aran sweater over her head and then the tank until she was left in her bra and jeans.

'Like some kind of fantasy,' Dempsey growled, 'take it off,' his fingers ran along the thin silken strap of her bra and he gave an internal groan as she leant back and released the catch and let the silk slide down her arms. 'Beautiful,' he levered himself up and sat facing her as she came closer, his fingers traced around the dressing on her shoulder, 'are you sure you're up to this sweetheart.' He thought he'd die of frustration if she said no but he didn't want to hurt her.

'I'll be fine,' she pushed him back against the fur of the rug and kissed down his chest to his abs, 'maybe this will be your Christmas, Lieutenant,' she used his old title but used the American pronunciation her voice soft and breathless.

Since Dempsey had fantasised Makepeace calling him that in just such a situation his arousal went up a notch; he felt his belt release and wondered how much control she thought he had, 'nice offer but if you do that this'll be over before we get started,' James swallowed hard as she unzipped him and her fingers closed round his hard length.

'That is bad,' she leaned over him and looked mischievous her eyes dancing at the evidence of his desire for her, 'I'd say you were up for it,' she watched as he kicked off his jeans and then shivered deliciously as his hand curled around the back of her neck and he pulled her down for his kiss. It wasn't quite clear to Harry how she ended up on her back as she'd been the one in charge and now she wasn't. His hard fingers unbuttoned her jeans and unzipped her and she felt the abrasive brush of the denim against her thighs as he dragged them off her, the silk of her lingerie disappeared at the same time and the soft fur caressed her limbs.

His darkened gaze ran over body relaxed in the warm glow of the fire, 'you're beautiful, Harry,' his fingers trailed the line between her breasts and her navel and he leant in to taste her breasts, his tongue running over one hardened tip.

Her body arched at the hot tug of his mouth and she moaned softly and then in a soft passionate protest as his lips moved down until he kissed just under her hip bone and nipped her slightly. She trembled and bit her lip; she was in the same state of high arousal as he was. The emotion of the evening was too much and she wanted them to come together. Her fingers sank into his hair and she pulled almost aggressively.

Dempsey got it and moved up her body and he gave a heartfelt groan as her knee move to his hip and guessed that protracted foreplay was not required; he moved over her. 'Love you Harry, you're perfect for me,' his brown gaze was dark and passionate on hers.

'Yes,' she said softly as he forged into her body, 'oh God yes,' the heat he created seared any thoughts of her former relationship from her brain. The chains of the past were well and truly broken as they came together and celebrated their deep love and passionate commitment to each other.

She lay there with his body heavy on hers feeling utterly content as he murmured her name. 'Maybe we both had a Christmas together,' she smiled as she felt his body shudder with a brief aftershock.

Dempsey had the distinct feeling that when Harry gained more confidence he'd be in trouble; she had an instinctive sensuality that just burnt through his control. He felt conscious of the gift and he rose up and looked at her and his breath caught in his throat, he could see she'd got her mojo back she was regarding him with a kind of sensual mockery.

'I think with a little bit of practice I could take you, Dempsey,' she smiled up at him as her arms linked behind his neck.

'I think you could too,' he agreed with a warm smile, 'but then it's a kind of win, win ain't it,' he laughed and nuzzled her throat. 'C'mon get up, we're gonna do the snow thing.'

'You are joking, it's freezing out there,' she protested as he pulled on his clothes and gathered hers up and helped her carefully put the tank over her head and shoulders. He stuffed her bra in his pocket. 'And what if we disturb an explosive or something,' she pulled on the aran jumper.

'Weren't you listening at dinner, Hayes said he'd cleared the lot.' He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the cloakroom and put on some kind of overcoat as she got her stuff.

The scene outside was magical the snow still heavily falling, he laughed as she aimed a snowball at him and dodged it, he kept the return of fire to her legs not wanting to hurt her even accidentally so he was at a disadvantage because Harry was strafing him and she had remarkable aim. He decided to close it down and grabbed her and brought her into his arms, 'I got my snow angel,' he murmured romantically and then froze as a lump of snow slid down his spine. He decided there and then that Makepeace needed to work on the romance. He swept her off her feet and strode towards the house.

Meanwhile in the west wing Jane Spikings was looking out the window, 'I think Harry and James are having a snowball fight,' she told her weary husband.

'Y-e-s,' he agreed he'd heard them messing about.

'Do you think they're an item because James couldn't take his eyes off her at dinner,' she'd observed the younger couple and made her own conclusions even though they were trying their best to be discrete.

'Y-e-s,' Spikings droned annoyed with the pair of them for disturbing his sleep and it was bloody freezing as well.

'Isn't that against the rules,' she turned back to look at her beleaguered husband.

'Y-e-s,' he thumped his pillow wishing he was in the office so he could yell at the pair of them to stop being so bloody stupid.

'Are you going to do anything about it,' Jane came back to the bed intrigued as to her husband's response.

'About what,' he asked her with mock confusion.

'I love you Gordon,' she kissed him on the lips and smiled, he wasn't such an old stick in the mud after all.

.


End file.
